The Rhythm Of The Heart
by Angelucie
Summary: AU. Raphael actually was hit and gravely wounded by J.F. Barely escaping with Charlie, Marie is locked away. A chance meeting changes everything, and brings in new players. Who are they? What do they want? Are they friend or foe? Those questions will have to wait. We have a damsel in distress to save. Raphael/Marie, Leonardo/Charlie. COMPLETE! Prologue is Chapter 1, if you need it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the prologue, for all of you who haven't gotten to Chapter 8 (Marie's secret) If you haven't gotten up to that, (or haven't played the game at all) You should read this. Warning, There a LOT of spoilers.**

**The story so far….**

Meet Raphael Galliard, also known as the mysterious Phantom R. About two years ago, his father left him mysteriously. The only clue left is a coin with a mysterious symbol on it. However, that's not the only thing his father left behind. Uncovering a secret compartment, he found that his father had forged numerous famous paintings, including the Mona Lisa. So, dubbing a disguise and another ego, (Phantom R) He's broken into countless museums (with the help of his pet dog, Fondue) and replacing the fakes with the real ones. This has gotten the attention of many police officers, mainly Inspector Vergier.

One day, the famous Louvre museum has a new artifact; a bracelet with the same symbol on it. After "borrowing" the bracelet to find the connection, he runs into a lovely little girl in a not so lovely predicament; She's being chased down by a revived Napoleon and his army, the chevalier's. After doing a damsel in distress rescue, the girl revealed her name to be Marie, a talented violinist. The two have more in common than meets the eye; Raphael's bracelet and Marie's violin have the same mark!

Marie then says that Napoleon was raving about some sort of "Dragon Crown." Raphael asks if he can escort Marie to her parents, and she explains that she was left on the steps of an orphanage, her only belongings being her violin and a sheet of music titled "Moon Princess." Raphael and Fondue then escort Marie to the orphanage, where they meet her caretaker, Jean François. (Mainly nicknamed J.F) He is thankful to Raphael for delivering her safely, and tells Marie news that he may have found her long lost mother, who she is to meet at a dance in a day's time. Marie decides to spend the rest of the day with Raphael, and try to figure out why Napoleon is after her and what the dragon crown is. After looking up some clues, their search leads them to the mother Marie cathedral, where Raphael hears a familiar voice, and has another run in with Napoleon. After a brief fight, Napoleon retreats, leaving another clue about the Dragon Crown.

The three then go to the Louvre, and fine some other clues. Raphael decides to leave Marie back at the orphanage, and goes to explore the Paris constabulary. After sneaking around, he finds a file on a person named "Graf" who could be Raphael's father. As he leaves the constabulary, he runs into a rookie detective named Charlie, who challenges Raphael to a soccer game. If he wins, he won't arrest him for being Phantom R the thief. Raphael wins, and then goes to his apartment to rest. The next day he goes to a college professor to find out about the dragon crown, which he learns is made of three parts. (The dragon tear, the cross of the sun king, and the holy crown) Raphael obtained the Holy crown from the Mother Mary cathedral, and the dragon tear is owned by Mistress Elizabeth, the woman who is supposedly Marie's mother. Raphael then meets with Marie, and asks if he could escort her to the dance that night. She agrees, and the two go to the said dance. Marie then meets Elizabeth, who angrily says Marie is not her daughter. Heartbroken, Marie flees the scene with Raphael to comfort her. He leaves her with Fondue, and then masquerades as a waiter to get the dragon tear. After that, the three go to the gardens, where the cross of the sun king is hidden. After retrieving it, Napoleon appears, and Raphael challenge's him to a sword fight to give Marie time to escape. After Marie is out of sight, Raphael duels Napoleon and wins. Napoleon then pulls out a trump card, and has an associate kidnap Marie. Now Raphael has twelve hours until a trade off on the Eiffel tower, the crown for Marie's life. Raphael then enlists the help of Charlie, (He helped him out in the past) and finds out that "he" is a girl named Charlotte. The two then make a truce, and go to rescue Marie. Raphael meets Napoleon and passes over the dragon crown, which was attached to some smoke bombs. Then He grabs Marie's hand, running to escape….


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I've been AWOL for the last... year? Anyhow, this is an alternate plot line, NOT an alternate ending. If people like it, I may do a sequel. This also includes a few of my own characters. Also, I may put a bold title before a certain paragraph as for music to listen to while reading, since Rhythm thief was a musical game.**

**Also: I DON'T own Rhythm Thief. I do own the plot and the two Oc's that plan to come into play. If I did own it, Marie and Phantom R would've kissed. TWICE.**

**Summary: So, what if that bullet J.F fired HAD hit Phantom R, gravely wounding him? With no hospital in sight and the diabolique everywhere, things don't look well. But when a mysterious helper appears, things start to rise. Who is she? Is she friend of foe? Are there other agents? Read and Review!**

**The Rhythm of the heart.**

**The Eiffel Tower, 3:07 PM.**

Phantom R grabbed Marie's hand, running through the crowd of the Diabolique. Stunned by the coughing gas on the dragons crown, they'd gotten enough time to flee. Racing to the elevator, Phantom R made a mental countdown.

_I'm so close, we're going to make it... Jean Francois? What is he doing?_

"Run, Phantom R!" Marie yelled in warning. J.F simply smirked and raised a pistol, his finger about to pull the trigger. Phantom R immediately sidestepped, blocking Marie from harm.

A gunshot was heard, startling nearby pedestrians, and a constable. Marie gasped as Phantom R fell in front of her, his shirt stained with blood. She ran to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Phantom R…" Marie started, sadly staring at him. Phantom R's brown eyes weakly stared at Marie's sky blue ones.

"Marie….Take care of Fondue for me." Phantom R muttered, trying to get up.

"How sweet." J.F said menacingly, advancing on the two. He reached into Phantom R's pocket, retrieving the dragon crown and holding it in the air proudly.

"Well done, Graf." Napoleon said, laughing.

"What are you..talking about?" Phantom R asked, getting to his feet, using his hand to cover the wound, the red spreading to his hand.

"Why, I'm Graf. Our family name relates to our business." J.F said, twirling the pistol free hand.

"I-I thought Graf was my father..." Phantom R started, coughing up a little blood.

"Let Marie go!" Phantom R yelled, staggering.

"Why, Marie is the key. I've went through to much trouble to give her up now. However, _you_ defiantly deserve something..." He replied, pointing the pistol at Phantom R's head.

Phantom R sweat dropped, and Marie gasped.

"Hey, Phantom!" Charlie yelled, putting out her hand. Phantom R weakly raised his hand, Charlie grabbing on and hoisting him up.

"Thanks, Charlotte."

"Call me that again and I'll kick you off this glider." Charlie replied, a bit upset at that comment. Raphael smiled, despite the bleeding gunshot wound in him.

"What are you idiots waiting for? After them!" J.f said, firing a few rounds and missing.

"Hold on, Phantom!" Charlie yelled, holding tightly to Phantom R. She felt something dripping on her hand, but didn't look down. She needed to keep her nerve. Unlike Phantom R, she was one who liked to stick to the plan, and not just be a loose cannon.

Speaking of cannons... Charlie looked behind her to see the missile inches away.

_This is going to hurt._

* * *

"Master Napoleon, the two were shot down as requested." A chevalier said, bowing at his feet.

"That's not good enough. I want their bodies." J.F said, growling.

Marie gasped, a few tears falling from her eyes.

_First Phantom R is gone, and now Charlie... why me? Now none of my friends are left..._

"Come on, girl. We have a schedule to keep." A chevalier said, grabbing her arm.

She slowly stood up, silently motioning Fondue to follow her. He whimpered, then followed her. She kept her eyes closed, just to keep the tears from spilling over.

* * *

Charlie got up, slowly checking herself to make sure she didn't break anything. She only had a few scratches and bruises, and she'd be fine.

Phantom R on the other hand, not so well...

He was laying face down on the ground, the grass near him a dark red. She walked slowly towards him, fearing the worst.

"Phantom?" Charlie asked, quietly.

He coughed violently, causing the blood to flow a little more.

"We need to get you to a hospital, and fast!" Charlie said, jumping up, shaking slightly.

"Charlie...the diabolique will get us before we get even close to a hospital... just leave me here."

"No. You can't give up... what about Marie? She's counting on you!" Charlie yelled, aggravated.

_I can't let Marie down, I'm the only one left who cares about her... but can I do it?_

Phantom R thought about it, but soon snapped out of it seeing a shadow behind Charlie.

"Charlie...behind you..." Phantom R started, but then everything faded to black.

* * *

"Here we are, girl." A chevalier said, opening the dungeon's door. Marie was then

pushed roughly inside with Fondue. She heard the door creak shut, and locked.

She was alone, her only companion being Fondue. R and Charlie were gone. She was alone, and Napoleon had won.

She put her face in her hands and started to cry, not noticing a shadow watching her intently.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is chapter 1. It's really more of an intro than an actual chapter. Don't hate me! It will get better, I promise.**

**Comment,Question, just want to say hi? Click the review button. If I get one measly review, I'll update. Most likely at 4 to 7 day intervals.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Three reviews! That's awesome! Thank you guys for reviewing. It makes me happy! :D Now, for responses:**

**Moon Princess: Thank you! Don't worry, as long as my computer doesn't crash, I'll continue it.**

**Red Echo:Thanks! You can bet on me writing more! :D**

**Selenia-Sopheria: Thanks for following! I'll try to stay true on update time, but school is a murderer…**

**Okay, now for Chapter Two! My Two main OC'S will make an appearance in this chapter. You'll see more of them in later chapters, including their backstory's.**

A gloved hand was on Charlie's shoulder, and she turned back, fearing the worst. She looked back to see a woman dressed in black. Orange-red curls hung on her head. Black one-way sunglasses were on her face, blocking her eyes from view.

"May I ask, what is going on here?" The woman asked, tilting her head slightly. Her arms were folded, two white gloves put tightly on her hands.

"Madame, please! My friend... He's in serious danger!" Charlie said, looking fearfully at the woman.

The woman bent down, studying Phantom R;'s wound intently, then sighed. "A pistol wound. The bullet's passed right through him, which is both good and bad. The exit wound is bad, though..." She said, quietly. She picked him up, holding him in her arms. "He needs to be escorted to a hospital immediately. Come, we don't have much time." She said, running to a nearby SUV. She grabbed a first aid kit from the back, and wrapped a tight bandage around Phantom R, trying to stop the bleeding. She then laid him down gently down on the backseat, going into the front.

"Madame... why are you helping us?" Charlie asked, suspiciously sitting next to her in the front seat.

"It's my duty."

* * *

Marie sat in the depths of the cell, looking down silently. She'd cried until she couldn't cry anymore, running dry like a fountain. Fondue had stayed quiet, letting Marie use him as a pillow. First her mother disowned her, her guardian betrayed her, and her only two friends (Even though she'd never met Charlie, she still risked her life for her.)

_Phantom R is gone... and it's all my fault...With him gone, Napoleon would surely win..._

Marie slowly looked up at the door, noticing how eerily quiet it was. No chevaliers had passed for a while, because their metal clanking could be heard from miles away. The cell keys were hanging precariously on an old, rotting nail. They keys taunted her, keeping her freedom just a finger's reach away.

_Why am I looking at those keys? I'm not like Phantom R. I couldn't..._

A loud clatter snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see a figure cloaked in black. A hood covered their face, revealing only an expressionless mouth. A sheathed sword was on its belt, some odd markings on it.

The keys were in their hand, which were gripped tightly. The figure walked over and unlocked the door, it creaking open. Fondue stared at the figure, unsure of friend of foe.

"Come, child. We must leave." The voice was genderless, and sharp as the sword on their belt.

Fondue growled, but when the figure looked in their direction, He silenced immediately. Marie stood up, a look of defiance in her face.

"W-Why should I go with you?!" Marie said, her voice faltering in fear. The figure looked being them, checking for guards.

"I don't have time to explain." The figure responded, face blank. Their arms folded, somewhat impatiently.

Marie found herself in a corner. She _could _go with the stranger, to possibly be free. On the other hand, if Napoleon came after her again, what could happen? And why was this person here, anyway? For all she knew, this could be another one of Napoleon's goons disguised.

The figure, sensing her tough decision, decided to take a chance.

"Phantom R and Charlie are alive...for now."

"What?" Marie said, forgetting the darkly added last comment.

"I can take you to them, away from Napoleon, but we must leave now." The figure said, extending a gloved hand.

Marie stared, uncertain. So she did the only thing she could.

She put Fondue under her arm, and took the strangers hand, and the two (Three, if you count Fondue) Ran off, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

The orange haired woman had her eyes focused on the road, the sunlight reflecting of her glasses. Charlie, sitting in the front, tried her best to ignore the rear view mirror, which showed a passed out Raphael.

"So... what brings you to Paris?" Charlie asked, trying to start a conversation. The lady still drove, but in her face was a slight flicker of interest.

"For a reason. An important one." She said, still focusing.

"Why are you helping us?" Charlie asked, suspicious.

The woman laughed a smile on her face. "It's part of the job. Besides, I'm sure your _friend _would have done the same for you, no?"

Charlie's face flared up for a second; then she was back to her usual self. "He ISN'T my boyfriend, if that's what you're implying."

"I never said that. I simply said he was a friend." The lady said, sharply turning to avoid a speeding car.

"We're almost at the hospital. Get ready for a sharp turn in three...two...one.. NOW!" She replied, hitting the brakes sharply.

Charlie held on to the door for dear life, and if Raphael was awake, he would have done the same. The SUV swerved massively, parallel parking perfectly in an emergency parking spot. Not missing a beat, she pulled out badge and flashed it at some nearby doctors.

"This is an emergency, we have a critical hit and run victim! He's going into shock!" She yelled, carrying a unconscious Raphael in her arms. A few doctors then surrounded her, taking Raphael to emergency care. Charlie hopped out and stood behind her, waiting for the doctors to clear up.

"Come on, Charlie. We need to go to the waiting room."

* * *

After some time, Charlie had been sitting down in the waiting room for who knows how long. She'd been silent, pondering her options. With the chevaliers swarming the streets to find both her and Raphael, she was a bit worried. Raphael was in a critical state as it was. The doctor said that the bullet made a nice hole in him, and thanks to all that blood loss, his heart was going overtime. As for her, she wasn't too worried. Even though the Paris Constabulary was far from the best, her father wouldn't let Napoleon get her on his life.

And she couldn't forget the mystery woman, who was sitting across the room, lost in her thoughts. Sure, her fast acting had definitely saved Phantom R's life. But what was this organization she worked for?

A second later, the lady's cellphone decided to ring. She nodded to Charlie, then went outside.

"Ace, have you found the targets?" A voice from the cell asked, quiet.

"Yes, the targets have been found." She replied, quiet.

"Good. Proceed with the mission as planned." The voice said, before a click was heard.

**End Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! Also, review rule still stands : One review and I'll update! Have a good black friday!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late. My computer's hard drive decided to die, so I lost EVERYTHING. However, I was able to revive my story, It might take a while for my next update. Now, for the review:**

**Selenia-Sopheria: Don't worry, there are only Two Oc's in this fic. If I make a sequel, then I may add more…..**

Readinpublic: Thanks for Following!

CHAPTER 3

Marie was running with a blindfold over her eyes through the city, her only guide being the stranger's hand. The figure had insisted, for her safety. Without her sight, she wouldn't know if she was going to Phantom R's apartment or further into Napoleons clutches. She could catch faint sounds, a shopper chatting with a seller, a lady singing in French, the usual. She stumbled a bit, but the person caught her and kept running.

_They're running so fast. It's like they memorized this path._

Marie thought, slightly worried. She wasn't sure if the person was friend or foe, but she had to trust them. She'd do anything to see Phantom R again. Anything for his carefree smile. She had a weird feeling in her heart for him. Like if he died, so would part of her.

The figure stopped, walking instead of running. They eventually reached a flight of steps, which they slowly began to walk up. Fondue trotted behind, barking when he reached a door. There was a sound of keys _clink_ing together, and another door _creaked _open. Marie was led inside, and then the door was shut. She heard a light switch _click, _and her blindfold was removed.

Marie gasped, staring around her. Even though the apartment was a bit small, it was surprisingly well furnished. A well-made red couch was in front of a HD television, on an imported rug. It was pleasantly warm, and a light illuminated the entire room.

"Please, sit down. I have to do something." The voice was calmer now. Marie sat on the couch quietly, with Fondue at her feet. A loud _meow! _Was heard from a black kitten laying soundly on the television. Fondue backed away from it, but the kitten just ignored him.

The woman came back, holding a few bowls of soup and a pitcher full of tea. She rested it on the coffee table, taking a cup of tea and sipping it. Marie took a bowl of soup, sipping it a little. A small pet food bowl had a few slices of meat in it, which was for Fondue.

"Who are you?" Marie asked, sipping some tea, blue eyes filled with wonder. The woman laughed slightly, a flash of purple behind the hood.

"I go by many names. But your name should be Marie, correct?" The woman asked, quiet.

"Yes... but who are you?"

"I prefer to talk face to face." The figure said, pulling of her hood.

* * *

" ? Madame?" The nurse said, opening the door. The two girls looked up, seeing a blue haired- nurse holding a clip board.

"Yes?" The orange haired woman said, standing up.

"The patient is awake. He's stable... but please be careful. Anymore close calls and he may not make it." The nurse said, quiet. The woman nodded, silent. She glided past Charlie, going into the small hospital room.

Raphael was laying down in a hospital bed, with a oxygen mask on him. His eyes were closed, and he was sleeping soundly. Charlie stood next to him, quiet.

"Will he be okay?" Charlie said, with genuine worry in her eyes.

"He's in good hands, which the dragon crown isn't."

"How'd you know that?" Charlie said, eyes flaring.

"You talk in your sleep. Also, if your father is the known Inspector Vergier, he'd be worried about his daughter. I'd call him if I were you."

"My father isn't famous. He has one of the worst police forces in the world." Charlie said, folding her arms.

The woman laughed dryly. "I wouldn't count your chickens so early. Back to the point, we need the dragon crown back."

"I assume you know about Napoleon, then?" Charlie asked, taking a seat.

"Indeed. He's well known in my line of work. He's apparently the leader of and international crime ring and army. From forgery to attempted murder, he's not one to mess with." She said, glancing to Raphael.

"So... if you don't mind, may I call my father? I'll have to tell you his name to be precise."

"Call me...Angel. Mostly likely he'll recognize me." Angel said, folding her arms and waiting for Raphael to wake up.

After Charlie had alerted Vergier of Napoleons plot and where she was, she walked back into the room. Raphael was turning in his sleep, muttering something unintelligible.

"What did inspector Vergier say?"

"He said to tell you that he says hello, make sure I don't get in trouble, and he's alerting the entire constabulary." Charlie said, folding her arms.

"Hmm. Did you tell him about Phantom R?"

"He's in no shape to get arrested right now. Plus, Napoleon would probably send someone to finish him if he was located."

"Good point."

"How do we rescue Marie?"

"We'll need to wait until Phantom R wakes up." Angel said, staring into space.

At his name, Raphael's two light brown eyes slowly opened, and he sat up, wincing.

"What happened...Where's Marie?" Raphael asked, clutching his stomach where the wound was. He looked around, seeing Angel. "Who are you?"

"I'm go by a number of names. For now, just call me Angel."

"You owe her your life. Both of us, in fact. If she hadn't got us here when she did, the diabolique would have surely found us." Charlie said, folding her arms.

"Thank you, but where's Marie?"

"She is hopefully in safer hands then the diabolique, if my hunch is correct." Angel said, pointing a gloved hand on her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Raphael and Charlie said, simultaneously.

"Another agent has hopefully taken her to a safe place from Napoleon and his men. They can't gain the treasure of the sun king without the moon princess. It's crucial to make sure he doesn't get the sun king's treasure, for if he does..." Angel trailed of, looking uncertain. "He may very well have the world in his hands as well."

"The sun kings treasure is that powerful?" Raphael said, gasping.

"It brought Napoleon back to this world with just a fraction of its power. Think of the possibilities. "Angel said, pulling her hair away from her eyes.

"Can we stop him?" Charlie said, slightly worried.  
"We must. If we don't defeat him before his resurrection... We'll have to send him back to his grave." Angel said, looking away.

"Where is this other agent?" Charlie asked, twirling a curl in her hair with her finger.

Angel shrugged. "Somewhere in the Paris area. Probably at a safe house somewhere."

"Can we see them?"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "In the condition you're in, going to see them isn't the best option. The chevaliers have been swarming the streets, looking for us. They'll kill you on sight if they find you. And you can't leave yet, anyway."

Raphael sat down, upset. "But we have to act now! Before J.F finds us or Marie!"

"We'd be putting her in much more danger if we go to her. We need a plan before we do anything."

"Couldn't we just text or call this other agent?" Charlie asked.

"Unfortunately, J.F is a technology genius, and most likely can track our phones and calls, and could locate us from our phones." Angel said, folding her arms.

"Hmmph. They pulled all the stumps out for this one." Charlie said, glaring at the floor.

"However, I do have a plan that might be able to work..." Angel said, her eyes brightening.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Rule still stands. One review, and I update.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: . . So many tests it's not even funny anymore. - Thanks for reviewing, by the way. You guys are awesome!**

**Ghost83: A dark Phantom R? I'll need to think about that…**

**One Minute Past Dawn: Thanks! I'll keep at this story!**

**Selenia-Sopheria: Thanks! Of course Raphael is okay! For now….Gah! I can't give away the plot!**

**WinkyGoMoo: Thanks! I was so mad after that mission. Took me almost an hour to get a C, and to see Raphael was perfectly fine. :/**

Chapter 4

The woman pulled her cloak back, revealing purple-black hair, with eyes to match. Under her cloak was a black-tux looking coat with a lavender bow. She had black pants to match, with shoes.

"Who are you?" Marie asked, since she had never seen the woman before.

"I'm a special agent, sent to retrieve you from Napoleons clutches. For the time being, you can call me Emily."

"Emily...you know of the Legend of the sun king?"

"Yes. We must stop him, before the treasure is found."

"But what about Phantom R and Charlie?" Marie asked, eyes brightening.

"They should be with another agent somewhere in Paris." Emily said, sipping a cup of tea. The black cat wandered over to her, sitting on her lap. "This is midnight, my animal partner. Quite helpful, and she can be used as a messenger if needed. There's a holding place in her collar, to store notes." Emily said, twisting the top off. Marie watched, wondering how a cat could do something like that. Midnight seemed unfazed, simply cleaning her black as night fur.

"Why is Napoleon after me, and the dragon crown?" Marie asked, nervous.

"The treasure of the sun king is more powerful than you can imagine. Part of it was just used to bring Napoleon and the chevaliers to this world. If all of it were used by him... Let's just say we'd have a world war three. Think of a one versus one hundred odds."

Marie cringed. "It could cause that much damage?"

"An undead army with an unstoppable generator... Who knows what could happen?" Emily said, worry in her eyes.

"Can we stop them?"

"Indeed. First, do you know where I could find some more information about the sign of Tiamat? Hopefully we can eventually work with Phantom R and Charlie to make a plan. "

"Why don't you go to the louvre? That's where me and Phantom R went to find more information. Do you think we could search there?" Marie asked, sipping her tea.

"Okay. We can head there later. First, we better get a change of clothes…

* * *

After a few hours, Raphael couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing! He had to do something, anything to help Marie. The doctor said he couldn't leave for another few hours. He couldn't just sit in a bed all day! He was the boy who kept the Paris constables on their toes. The least he could do was read a book, and all of his were at home in his apartment. Charlie left for some time for a soccer game, and Angel had been typing things in her laptop quietly, writing down notes and other things like that.

"What shirt size are you? An agent is dropping supplies by here, and I want to get you a proper change of clothes." Angel said, typing repeatedly.

"13. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"You can rest. You'll need to stock up on it, because we'll need to be sharp as a knife in order to prepare."

"But I'm tired of resting! I can't just sit around while Napoleon is patrolling and Marie is in danger!"

Angel sighed, still typing. "Fine. When Charlie finishes her soccer game, we'll pick her up and plan from there. Then we'll figure out a plan."

"Thanks. So what is this plan of yours?" Raphael said, crawling out of bed and sitting next to her.

"Since Elizabeth is supposed to be Marie's mother AND Jean-Francois's cousin, she must know about something. That, and Napoleon will most likely go after her. Since she's the only one who knows that much of the Mystere Incedont."

"What is the Mystere Incedont, anyway?"

"It seems that's how Napoleon was revived. His casket was apparently stolen a few days within earlier Napoleon appearances."

"So it can bring people back from the dead?"

"It should. However, there seem to be some kind of requirements...So I don't think trying to revive someone is in our best interest at this time. However, if I can find more information, I could figure something out."

"So, what exactly are the Chevaliers? I seriously doubt they're human..."

"Most likely undead soldiers. It's happened before." Angel said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay..."

Angel then folded her laptop, and put it under her arm. "Come on. We'll pick up Charlie from her soccer game, and then we'll see if we can find Elizabeth."

Raphael got up, and then caught the package Angel threw at him.

"A change of clothes. You other one's were discarded, for obvious reasons." Angel said, walking out of the room. Raphael put on the clothes and followed her, walking down the stairs.

"Raphael, do you have any parents?"

"My mother died in a car accident. I'm currently searching for my father."

"Sorry to hear about your mother. However, if you can tell me your father's name, I can hopefully find him in our database." Angel said, opening the car do and putting on a seat belt.

Raphael sat behind her, watching the Paris scenery go by. They eventually pulled up to a soccer field, where Charlie was being cheered on by her teammates, until she opened the door and sat next to Raphael.

"What's our plan, then?" Charlie asked, folding her arms.

"We're going to the home of Mistress Elizabeth. Since she's related to J.f, she must know of the Mystere Incidont." Angel said, driving toward the mansion.

* * *

Angel walked up the stairs, knocking on the two grand doors. There weren't any guards, (Weird, Angel said. This place is usually guarded like Fort Knox) Charlie looked around the wide estate, eyes frowned in concentration.

"Something seems... off." Charlie said, looking up. It was quiet, and not even the birds were chirping. Angel turned around, a serious expression on her face.

"Well, the door's open, but nobody is around. Want to head inside?"

Raphael nodded. "There's got to be some sort of information in there. Hopefully we can find it before the chevaliers do."

Angel opened the door, and the three walked in. The inside was deserted, just like the outside.

"I don't like this." Charlotte said, staring up at the chandelier that creaked eerily.

Raphael walked to a library, a warm room full to the brim with books. A large book sat on a pedestal, with the bracelet of tiamat insignia on it.

Raphael slowly opened the book, reading on the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am happy to know that my first child, Marie, has been born. She gets all of her looks from her father, but she has happily accepted me as her mother. I must hide her from J.F, as I fear the prophecy. I must cherish every moment I have with her, before I send her away. I only hope I can save her from her fate._

Raphael looked over it, then flipped over to the most recent entry.

_I saw the owner of the bracelet today. He is also known as the Rhythm thief. He bested dear Alfred, who sulks now. He is clever dressing as a waiter to take the necklace from me. I feel his fate is somehow entwined with Marie's._

_I have begun to get worried. I had to public pretend Marie wasn't my daughter, and J.F was the one to cause it. With her sadness, J.f can easily lie to her and control her. With Napoleon about, I fear the worst. What was that? I must flee..._

The entry abruptly ended there. Raphael picked up the book, (being surprisingly light for its size) and walked toward the stair well when a crash was heard and multiple footsteps.

Raphael ran down, standing next to Angel and Charlie. Angel was in a counter stance, and Charlie was holding her soccer ball tightly.

"Hmmph. I wondered how you survived that wound." A taunting voice said from above them.

"Jean-Francois!?" Raphael said in shock. Indeed he was there, with and army of Chevaliers behind him. And of course, a pistol on his hand, obviously loaded.

END CHAPTER 4

Same rule stands. One review, and I'll update.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, more reviews! I think I made this chapter a little longer than usual. Now, for the reviews!**

**Moon Princess: Thanks! I will keep working on it.**

**Selenia-Sopheria: Thanks! Raphael's heart is of limits...for now. **

**Jazminewriter: Thanks! I will!**

**Moon Princess 7: Thanks! I'll try not to take too long, but school is a killer…**

**CHAPTER 5!**

Emily and Marie eventually got a change of clothes, and walked over to the Louvre. Emily had combed Marie's hair and put on a blue T-Shirt and Jeans. Emily wore a purple T-shirt and black pants. The two (Three if you count Fondue) walked to the louvre, until they were stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry Madame, but the Louvre is closed." The man at the door said, leering over the two girls. Emily stared at him skeptically.

"Why? It's not due to be closed for another hour." Emily said, folding her arms.

"It's closed for repairs. Now, I _implore_ you to leave." The guard said, glaring at the two.

"Fine, then." Emily said, stalking off.

"What do we do now?" Marie asked, looking at Emily.

"We'll have to sneak in later. Any Information to defeat Napoleon is crucial." Emily said, walking to a park bench and sitting down.

"Emily, will Phantom R be alright?"

"Of course he will. Since he's the owner of the bracelet of Tiamat, he might be our only hope." Emily said, staring into space.

"I've been on Napoleon's case since I was nineteen."

"So a long time?" Marie asked, staring at Emily.

"I'm not that old, you know. I'm younger than 24." Emily said, flicking a hair out of her face.

"Then why do you look so..."

"Sleepless nights and no makeup." Emily replied, yawning. "How'd you run into him?"

"It's a long story..." Marie said, reaching down to pet Fondue.

* * *

"Jean Francois!" Angel yelled, pulling out a pistol of her own. Jean Francois looked at her, slightly surprised.

"An S.P.I.A agent? I thought you agents had other things to do." Jean Francois said, the pistol still trained on the three.

"Raphael, Charlie, get behind me!" Angel said, fearing for the two's safety. She the aimed the pistol at J.F, her glare stone cold.

"You don't have the guts to pull the trigger. Your goody-two shoes conscience would get the better of you." J.F taunted, smirking.

Angel was silent, but raised the pistol at an angle and fired. The chandelier crashed down, burying half of the army.

"Get them! We need that book!" J.F yelled, the rest of the Chevaliers giving chases.

"Now's a nice time to leave, is it?" Angel said, sprinting for the door, with Raphael holding the book tightly and Charlie kicking her soccer ball at a few chevaliers.

"Where too?" Charlie asked, running.

"Away from here!" Angel said, running faster.

* * *

After Marie finished her story, Emily had put on a signature black jacket and purple tie, the two headed to the side, avoiding the guard. She slowly opened the secret door to the louvre, then walked in, with Marie and Fondue following.

"Come on. We need to get to the Tiamat exhibit." Emily said, slowly sneaking along the corridor. She put a finger to her lips, and motioned for Marie to follow her.

The two walked down, avoiding guards until they made it to the tiamat exhibit.

"We're here." Marie said, pointing at a display. Emily crouched down, and then read the encryption. She then stood up.

"This is enough. There's a book in the library that gives more information. Let's go."

The two were caught off guard by a bright light, and heard a laugh. Emily's eyes narrowed, then she pulled out a sword.

Napoleon was standing casually, his sword still sheathed. An army of chevaliers stood behind him, awaiting his orders.

"Well, you're the other monkey wrench in my operation." Napoleon said, pointing his sword at the two.

"You'll never get away with this. We'll have you rot in jail!" Emily retorted, holding her sword in front of her. "Marie, get behind me!"

Emily then threw her sword at a light, causing an alarm to go off. She then grabbed Marie and ran for the exit, disappearing.

Napoleon stood in the shadows, seeing something left in Emily's waked. It was Midnight, meowing in the moonlight.

"Sir, they got away. Should we abort the mission?" A chevalier asked, bowing.

"No. Everything is going exactly to plan." Napoleon said, holding Midnight evilly.

* * *

Angel ran, with the other two following. Angel tapped on her watch and started tapping random signals into her watch.

"Come on, respond!" Angel said, tapping quickly. She ran down a few different roads, worried.

"They're gaining on us!" Charlie said, worried.

"Angel, we have to do something!" Raphael said running. Charlie stumbled and fell, at the mercy of the Chevaliers.

"Charlotte!" Raphael said, warning of the chevalier about to tear Charlie in half.

A flash of silver was seen, and the chevaliers claws where cut of, and he stumbled back.

Emily was standing behind Angel and Raphael, Marie next to her and a two inch dagger in her hand.

"Raphael!"

"Marie!"

The two ran to each other, hugging. Emily helped Charlie on her feet, while she glared at the two.

"Thanks..."

Emily smiled. "The name's Emily."

"About time you got here." Angel said, staring at Emily. There was a resemblance between the two, Angel's orange a blue eyes contrasting Emily's purple matching hair and eyes.

"Love to chat, but our welcoming party has arrived." Emily said, pulling out her sword.

Angel flicked out a pistol, aiming. Charlie grabbed her soccer boll, preparing for an attack.

"Marie, stay close to me." Raphael said, holding her hand tightly.

"Well, for a second I thought I saw double." Napoleon said, laughing evilly.

"Indeed." Angel said, spinning her pistol.

"You must have some nerve, to interrupt our plan like this." Jean Francois taunted from behind. "An interesting story must be behind you all. If our chevaliers don't finish you, I'd like to hear it."

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Angel said, rolling her eyes. "Pardon me, but I'd like to start fighting before I reach 80 years old."

A scowl was visibly on J.F's face. "How about I teach you some manners, girl. Chevaliers, attack!"

The chevaliers surrounded them, waiting for the first move.

"You just HAD to keep running your mouth." Charlie said, knocking out a few with a goalie kick.

Angel simply did her trademark smirk and fired off some chevaliers, disappearing like a flame in the crowd. Emily simply slashed any chevalier who was dumb enough to get near her or Marie. Raphael simply kicked them off easily.

In a matter of minutes, the chevaliers were finished, lying on the ground.

"Sorry about your lesson, but you guys just got schooled." Angel said, smirking.

J.F stared, angry. "We'll meet again, girl." He then through a smoke bomb, Napoleon and he making their escape.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Raphael made sure everyone was okay, and then helped Marie up.

"Raphael, I'm glad you're okay." Marie said, hugging him tightly.

Raphael's cheeks visibly flared up, Charlie laughing a bit. "I- I... wouldn't be here If it wasn't for Angel..."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Emily." Marie replied, still hugging her.

"Well, my sister _is_ elite." Angel said, nodding at Emily.

"You two are siblings?" Charlie asked, looking between them.

Emily laughed, crouching down and petting Fondue. "How about we explain this somewhere else, warmer. Anyone up for pizza?"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… I got sick. *-* Oh well. At least my winter break starts now. Now for my reviewer.**

**Selenia-Sopheria: Thank you! Don't worry; there will be several more battles to come. And of course there will be more Raphael X Marie cuteness. :D**

CHAPTER 6

After eating some pizza for dinner, the two agents told about Napoleon, and part of their careers.

"So, you two are here one a mission?" Raphael asked, curious.

"Yep. We need to stop Napoleon at all costs." Emily said, folding her arms.

"So, if you didn't know about us, why did you help Raphael and me out?" Charlie asked, staring at Angel.

"I couldn't just let a kid bleed to death, you know." Angel said, staring. "Also, he had the bracelet of Tiamat."

"Then how did Emily know me?" Marie asked, staring at the purple haired girl.

"I was sent to find the holder of the Tiamat violin. And that's you." Emily said, reclining on a seat.

"So, what's our next move?" Raphael asked, staring at the two siblings.

"We need to find Lady Elisabeth. She must know something, and she could be in danger." Emily said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Also, we need to obtain the dragon crown. If we do that, we can stop Napoleon once and for all."

Angel said, folding her arms.

Emily looked at Charlie. "You probably should call inspector Vergier. He'll be worried about you." Emily said, pursing her lips together.

Angel yawned. "How about we get some shuteye? We'll need it for tomorrow. We can find some clothes for you guys to sleep in."

"No thanks. I slept for quite a bit while I was at the hospital." Raphael replied, sitting down and petting Fondue.

Marie yawned, and soon changed into a blue night gown and fell asleep. Charlie followed suite some time later. Raphael simply sat on the couch, playing with Fondue.

"Raphael, what is your father's name?" Emily asked, typing something in her laptop.

"Isaac. Isaac Gaillard."

Emily typed silently, browsing over different selections.

"The only Gaillard I found was Genevieve. Brown eyes, black hair..."

"That's my mother." Raphael said, staring at the woman in the picture. She was smiling, showing some freckles on her face. A pair of violet glasses sat on her face. She was slightly taller than Raphael, and her hair was in a long braid.

"She's pretty." Angel said, looking from behind Raphael. He smiled at her, his eyes happy.

"She reminds me of Marie...She was kind, caring, and always looked out for me..." Raphael started, staring absent-minded into the wall.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Angel said, smiling. Raphael's face flared up instantly.

"It-It's not like that!" Raphael said, trying to cover the blush on his face. Angel simply smiled, then yawned.

"I'm going to bed. Night, guys." Angel said, yawning and going upstairs.

* * *

It was a bit later at night, and all was quiet. Emily was typing on the computer, quietly, until some repeated footsteps were heard outside, with the telltale voice of Napoleon.

"Guys, wake up. We have company!" Emily yelled, waking up everyone. Raphael stood next to Marie, somewhat worried. Charlie sat with her arms folded, quiet.

Angel rubbed her eyes, a bit annoyed. "It's too early for this! We can't fight right now!"

"You guys won't have to. There's an underground passage. Take the diary, and go!" Emily, said, urgent. The chevaliers started to attack the door, and it was straining.

Angel gave a look as if to argue, but then opened the panel, revealing a stair case. Raphael grabbed Elizabeth's diary, Charlie grabbed her soccer ball, and Marie grabbed her violin. The three then descended down the spiral stair case, and Emily locked the panel.

"So we meet again, Emily." Napoleon said, flicking his sword at her. Emily simply glared, and mentally prepared herself.

* * *

**Theme: The underground passage. (Rhythm thief)**

"Where does this place lead? I can't see a thing." Marie asked, feeling around in the darkness.

"It should lead somewhere. These underground tunnels go all over Paris." Angel said, trying to find her way through the darkness.

"Don't you have a watch or something that can lead us out of here?" Charlie asked, holding tightly to an old rail.

"I would, but since we're underground, it would have no signal. We could at least shed some light on this place. Angel turned on the light, showing the never ending stair case.

"I'm going ahead." Charlie said, running down.

"Charlie, wait!" Angel said, running after her. That left Marie and Raphael alone, behind.

"I really hope that Emily will be okay." Marie said, worried.

"She will." Raphael replied, smiling.

Marie smiled back, then tripped and landed on Raphael's injured side. He winced, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry." Marie said, looking away.

"It was an accident, no problem."

"If it wasn't for me, J.F wouldn't have shot you. You wouldn't be putting your life in danger if it wasn't for me." Marie said, with a few tears in her eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never gotten close to finding my father." Raphael said, holding Marie's hand. Marie blushed, and looked away.

"Also, I have something important to say to you, Marie." Raphael said, gazing at her.

"As long as I live, I promise I won't l let Napoleon hurt a hair on your head." Raphael said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hey, I think I found a way out!" Charlie yelled from below them.

"Charlotte, wait!" Angel yelled, her footsteps echoing.

"We'd better find Angel and Charlie." Raphael said, petting Fondue and walking down the stairs.

They eventually found Angel, and the three walked, looking for Charlie.

"Hey, there's a light!" Raphael said, running ahead.

Charlie was standing on a platform, where long pipe extended to another platform. From that platform, a ladder extended to a small pothole with sunlight coming from it.

"There's our way out." Charlie said, folding her arms.

"Do you think it's safe?" Marie asked, worried.

"It's our only way out. We have to try." Angel said. "I'll go first."

She slowly walked; tapping the pipe three times to make sure it was safe. She made it to the other side, looked down, and shuddered.

"It's a sewer pipe. It's durable enough, but only wide enough for one person at a time." Angel said, looking down. "I highly suggest not falling."

Charlie looked back at Marie and Raphael, and then sighed. "It's my turn." She slowly walked over, trying her best not to look down. She eventually made it over to Angel, and clung to her for a second.

"Come on, you two! I have a very bad feeling about this place..." She said, looking at the pipe nervously. Raphael simply shrugged, picked up Marie's violin and walked over to where Charlie and Angel were, with Fondue following.

"Come on, Marie. We have to go." Raphael said, gesturing to her.

"O-Okay..." She said, slowly walking over. But then the underground started to shake.

"What's going on?!" Charlie asked, alarmed.

"The pipe...Something happened inside and the pressure is building...We need to get out of here!" Angel said, urgent.

Marie soon lost her, footing, and fell, holding the pipe for dear life.

"Marie!" Raphael said, crawling toward her.

"Grab my hand!" Raphael said, extending his right hand.

"I can't reach!" Marie said, extending her palm. She then lost her grasp, falling down.

"Marie!" Raphael yelled, jumping after her.

"Phantom!" Charlie yelled. "We need to get out of here!"

"Charlie, stay up here. Keep an eye on Fondue, and Marie's violin because I'm going after them." Angel said, climbing down the ladder.

Raphael's face burst from under the water, gasping for breath. His red hair was damp, and it stuck to his head like glue. But he needed to find Marie.

"Marie?! Where are you?!" He yelled, trying to be heard over the rapids. He could hear Angel calling to him. But he needed to find Marie.

"Phantom, she's over there!" Charlie said, pointing at something. Raphael looked around, seeing the sinking face of Marie. He grabbed onto her, holding her tightly.

"Raphael! Hurry"! Charlie yelled, indicating at the pipe. A few leaks had already sprung, and the place was slowly filling with water.

Raphael felt someone grabbing his shoulder and yanking him and Marie from the water. He looked to see Angel, smiling at both of them.

"I'll carry Marie. Come on, we need to go!" Angel said, crawling up the ladder with Marie over her shoulder. Raphael followed, Charlie helping him up.

"Come on, Phantom!" She said, pushing up the porthole, revealing a Paris sidewalk.

The four eventually crawled out, relaxing on a bench.

**END CHAPTER 6**

**Review Rule still stands. One review, I update. Also, Galliard is the name of a French dance, so I thought it would fit Raphael nicely. Genevieve also means dancer, considering Raphael got his rhythm from his mother. PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Merry Christmas, guys! Thank you all for your reviews. Also, I made a Christmas story called Gifts. Please read it! Now, for the reviews.**

**Guest: Thank you! I really hope it stays this awesome…**

**Moon Princess: Thank you! I will!**

**Justrockzyxxx: Thank you! Here it is!**

**It was a Dark and Stormy Night: Thanks! Here it is!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN!**

Angel, Raphael, Marie, and Charlie eventually checked into a nearby hotel. Marie had gone to her room to change and sleep. Raphael had gone up to change as well. Charlie and Angel simply sat in the lobby, waiting for Raphael to come down.

"Do you know why that pipe exploded on us like that?" Charlie asked, staring at Angel.

"Most likely somebody hacked into the system to cause a lot of water and pressure to build it up." Angel said, frowning.

"Someone like J.F?" Charlie asked, folding her arms.

Angel nodded.

"The good news is now we can rest and make some plans. The bad news is, Marie has a fever from being submerged that long. She'll need to rest for a while." Angel said, sighing.

"As long as we don't get attacked, we should be fine. Lunch is in an hour and a half. We'll all meet at table five to chat."

Angel said, walking to her hotel room with Charlie following.

* * *

Raphael walked down into the lobby, wearing his main outfit. Angel had been able to get an exact replica of his Phantom R outfit, and a matching hat. She'd even gotten the hotel staff to let him keep Fondue. He saw Angel, Marie, and Charlie sitting at table five, waiting for him.

He took a seat next to Marie, who blushed when he smiled at him.

Angel nodded when she saw him, and sipped some tea.

"The good news is, I've figured out a plan. However, we may need to wait until Marie has fully recovered." Angel started, holding Elizabeth's diary.

"I've also found some information that could be of interest, Raphael." Angel said, looking at him.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the restaurant, a robed figure watched them, a small rifle in their hand. Napoleon's symbol was on the back of their cloak, flashing in the sunlight.

Then, they made their move.

* * *

Marie sat next to Raphael, listening intently to Angel. Suddenly, a pistol shot was heard. She felt a prick like a pin, and then everything faded to black.

"Marie-!" Charlie started, before collapsing as well, a dart on her throat.

"Raphael, duck!" Angel yelled, before two darts pierced her arm.

A robed figure then ran up to the table, grabbed Elizabeth's diary, and then ran out the nearest exit.

"Raphael..."Angel said, staggering. "Get the diary back..."

"But what about you, Marie, and Charlie?"

"It's only a sleeping dart, and they'll wake up soon. Go!"

Angel finished, before collapsing into a deep sleep.

"Fondue, stay here. I'm going after them." Raphael said, running after them out the exit.

* * *

"Hey, that book isn't yours!" Raphael yelled pointing at the robed thief.

"Come and get it." The figure taunted, using a ladder to get on a rooftop. Raphael followed, doing his best to keep up.

The figure was fast, jumping from building to building, with Raphael following. However, Raphael knew the area better and soon cut the figure off at a dead end.

"Give it back." Raphael said, hand outstretched.

The figure at first stuck out their hand to give him the book, but then used a slide kick that caused Raphael to flip over, but he grabbed the person's hood, and snatched it over.

"Let's see who you really are!" Raphael said, looking at the person. A person with purple eyes and matching hair.

"No... It can't be you...Emily?" Raphael, staring at Angel's older sibling.

Emily frowned, and then threw a smoke bomb at the ground, causing the place to be masked with smoke.

Raphael fell to the ground, coughing. As soon as the smoke cleared up, Emily was gone, leaving only Elizabeth's diary on the ground.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Fondue. Why would Emily be working with Napoleon?" Raphael asked, petting the pooch.

"Wouef?" Fondue replied, staring at Raphael. The two were sitting in the hotel's infirmary. The doctor had repeated what Angel said, and they should be awake in no time.

Raphael then opened Elizabeth's diary, then started skimming through pages, until he saw an entry that interested him.

_Dear diary,_

_Today Isaac and Genevieve's son was born. They named him Raphael, after the angel. He has the same bright eyes and hair as his father. I wonder if my daughter will have my looks or the same as her father. She will be born in eight months. I hope she will grow up to be a good lady, and find a nice man to marry._

_So Marie is eight months younger than me. Who knew?_

Raphael thought, staring at the blond on the bed next to him. He then flipped to a later date.

_Dear diary,_

_I must sadly say Genevieve has died in a car accident. I just came back from the funeral. Isaac is almost inconsolable, his only family left being Raphael, who is too young to understand. Isaac didn't want me to go to the funeral, with my due date being so close. Soon my daughter will be born. However, I fear the prophecy..._

Raphael sighed, turning to another page.

"So, do you do this with all the girl's diaries?"

"Angel!" Raphael asked, shocked. She was sitting up, folding her arms.

"Just asking." Angel said. "Did you see who that creep working for Napoleon was?"

Raphael cringed. _Do I tell her?_

"Well?" Angel asked, her blue eyes searching Raphael's brown ones for the truth.

"I didn't." _I am so going to regret lying to her..._

"Oh." Angel said, staring at the ceiling.

"Wait, if you were hit by two darts, how come you're the first one up? Raphael asked, staring at her.

"I've gotten hit with so many of those dart's, I might as well be a target. Plus, I yanked them out quick enough."

"So, should Charlie and Marie be awake soon?" Raphael asked, reclining in his chair.

Charlie slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?"

"You got hit with a sleeping dart." Raphael explained, twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay. So, what's our plan, then?" Charlie asked, staring at Angel.

"Duchess Elizabeth is supposed to go to a concert hall tomorrow. What we're going to do is dress up, then see if we can find her for some information. She's related to J.F, so she must know something. As soon as Marie wakes up, we can find some formal wear.

END CHAPTER 7

**Don't forget to Review! And I still don't own Rhythm Thief!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, I am VERY, VERY sorry for the long update wait. I had finals, then I went on a trip, and I had life. But I do have good news. We are about to get to the halfway point! And I finished writing up this story in my note book! Thanks for all of your reviews! Speaking of that, time to reply :**

**Justrockzyxxx : Thanks! Hope the plan turns out the way you wanted!**

**StrikerDaisy: Thank you! Believe me; the Emily thing gets more climatic during the end. Some important choices will be made, about who lives and who doesn't.**

CHAPTER 8

Soon Marie woke up, and was informed by Raphael of the current events. Angel soon paid the hotel bill and walked out onto the busy of Paris.

"So, where do we go now?" Raphael asked, looking at the sun for no reason.

"Since the event we're going to is very classy, we'll need some new clothes, preferably dresses and tuxedos." Angel said, walking toward a boutique.

"You don't mean we have to go-!" Charlie said, obviously angry.

"You guessed it. We're going shopping!" Angel half-cheered, walking off.

* * *

"Charlie, don't be so upset! Pink looks good on you!" Angel said, tying a ribbon on her hair.

"She's right, Charlotte. Pink looks magnificent on you."

"Shut up, Phantom!" Charlie said, cheeks turning a flushed pink.

The dressmaker crooned over Charlie, trying to get everything in order.

"We have other colors, you know. Perhaps pink is not Ms. Charlotte's color?" She asked, tightening the bow on Charlie's hair.

"No, it isn't." Charlie replied, her face still matching her dress.

"How about green? It will bring out your eyes." The dressmaker said, escorting Charlie to a dressing room.

An assistant came in, tightening the final part on Marie's dress. It was a yellow rose dress, with a matching hair piece.

"Do you like it, Raphael?" Marie said, blushing.

"It looks wonderful on you, Marie..." Raphael said, nodding at her.

"Aww, you look so cute!" Angel said, smiling at Marie.

"Madame? Charlotte is ready." The assistant said, gesturing to a figure behind a curtain.

Charlie walked out, her hair brushed to make move it away from her face. Her dress was the same style as Angel's and Marie, but was green instead of blue and yellow.

"Charlie, you look lovely." Angel said, putting emerald clip in her hair.

"Yay." Charlie replied, frowning.

Angel checked her watch. "If we're going to make it to the opera place on time, we'd better go." She said, paying for the dresses.

"Angel, do you mind if I bring some friends to come with us? I don't want Napoleon to get them." Raphael said, somewhat worried.

"Sure, just tell me where they live."

* * *

A few minutes later, Angel pulled up to an apartment. Raphael walked up the steps, and then knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing two identical twins. They looked like recolors of Raphael, their main color being black. The three walked down, and opened the suv door.

"Angel, Charlie, Marie, meet the Donatello brothers. They're my backup dancers. The older one is Leonardo, and the younger one is Galileo."

"Hello. My name is Leonardo." He said, pulling his hat in front of his face.

"I'm Galileo. Nice to meet you in person, Marie." The younger twin said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you both." Marie said, nodding.

Charlie didn't say anything, just stared out the window.

"I'm Angel. Now, can we please make it to the concert on time?" She asked, starting the engine.

"We're here." Charlie said, pointing at the crowded theatre. Angel parked the car and walked out, showing a badge to guard at a back door. The guy nodded, and the six went in.

* * *

**Shall we dance? (Rhythm Thief)**

"How do we find Elizabeth in here?" Marie asked, trying to see through the crowds.

"We'll have to split up, and then meet someplace. Marie can go with Raphael, Leo can go with Charlie, and I can go with Galileo."

"Okay." Raphael said, taking Marie's hand and disappeared into the crowd. Leo nodded at Charlie, and the two walked into the crowd, not talking to each other.

"So, where to?" Angel asked, looking at the younger twin.

* * *

"This place is huge. How are we supposed to find Lady Elizabeth?" Marie asked, looking around.

"We'll find her eventually. Marie, I have a question for you." Raphael asked, taking off his hat.

"What is it, Raphael?" Marie asked, staring at him.

"Marie...would you like to dance with me?" Raphael said, taking her hand.

Marie's face blushed, turning a light pink. "I'd love to."

* * *

"We need to find Elizabeth. Be careful of Napoleon or any Chevaliers." Charlie said, walking through the crowds. Leo didn't say anything, but looked in each direction every once in a while.

"I think we should check in the concert hall." Leo said, his hat hiding his eyes again.

Charlie nodded, walking next to him. "How long have you been friends with Phantom R?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Are you trying to find his identity from me? You're not going to." Leo said, still walking next to her.

Charlie looked shocked. "Not while Napoleon's still around. As much as we're rival's, I still owe him."

"Oh."

The two walked in silence, making their way through the crowd.

"We and Phantom R met about a year after his father had disappeared. Our mother went to the same dancing school as his mother, and they were friends. So we both met, and decided to be his backup dancers. He told us about his past and why he's Phantom R." Leonardo said, still walking.

"So why is he Phantom R?" Charlie asked, following Leo.

"For a good reason. Not one for him to be arrested for." Leonardo replied, still walking until he stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, somewhat worried.

"Chevaliers and a lot of them. We can't let them see us." Leonardo said, worried.

"You know about them?" Charlie asked, tilting her head.

"My brother and I had a not so nice encounter with them. If they see us together, no doubt they'll put two and two together."

"What do we do, then?" Charlie asked, trying to figure out a plan.

"Dance with me." Leo said, grabbing Charlie's arm.

"What?" Charlie said, face lighting up pink.

"I said, dance with me!" Leo said, pulling her into a pirouette.

* * *

Angel walked next to Galileo, searching for Elizabeth.

"So, my guess is you've known Phantom R for a long time?" Angel asked, eyes still scanning the crowd.

"Yeah, we met him a year after his father disappeared. We became friends, and then we became his backup dancers."

"Okay. Did you know about any of this revived Napoleon stuff?" Angel asked, walking next to him.

"No, but some chevaliers attacked me and my brother when they mistook us for Phantom R." Galileo said, walking next to Angel.

"How can someone tell the difference between you two?" Angel asked, staring at the boy.

"If you see our eyes, you'll see that mine are blue from our mother, but Leo has green eyes from our father." Galileo said, taking off his hat revealing a pair of bright blue eyes.

Angel eyes narrowed, and then brightened.

"Duchess Elizabeth! I just saw her over near the exit!" Angel said, trying to run toward her.

"That's not such a good idea. I just saw some chevaliers, watching the exits. We'll have to wait, unless we want them to swarm." Galileo pointed out.

Angel sighed. "Okay, then. We'll regroup, and then figure out a plan."

* * *

"Phantom R, you're a wonderful dancer." Marie said, blushing.

"Of course. How could I be Phantom R and not be a good dancer?" Raphael asked, guiding her steps to the rhythm.

"Raphael, do you think Duchess Elizabeth is my mother?" Marie asked, holding him tightly.

"Someone has to be, and most things point at her." Raphael said, hugging her back.

"Thank you, Raphael. For being a good friend in all of this." Marie said, hugging him back.

The music then slowed, the two both staring at each other. The two's faces leaned in closer; each anticipating what would happen until.

"Raphael! It's my mother!" Marie said, looking away.

* * *

Charlie's face immediately flared. "No!"

Leonardo's expression was hidden by his hat. "Do you want them to notice us?!"

"I can't!" Charlie replied, wishing she wasn't wearing this dress. It made her disguise work too well. She wasn't and esteemed lady. She was Charlie Vergier.

"You'll have to. People are going to get suspicious if we don't. What's your problem?"

"I don't know how to dance!" Charlie said, face flaring.

Leo's face looked shocked for a second, but then he regained his composure.

"Would you like to learn?" Leo said, putting out his hand.

Charlie looked a bit hesitant, fiddling with her dress straps.

"I'm not the backup dancer for Phantom R for just any reason, you know." Leo said, putting out his arm again.

Charlie looked at him, and then took his hand. "Alright then. You better not make a fool of me."

Leonardo then took her hand, and slowly guided her through the steps, slowly but then gaining speed.

"All you have to do is let your partner guide you through the steps, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Charlie replied, getting the hang of dancing.

"No problem." Leonardo replied, guiding her through.

The music soon slowed, bringing both their faces close together, awkwardly.

"Thank you, Leonard-!" Charlie was cut off, with Leo putting his soft lips on hers. Charlie's eyes were wide open, but she slowly relaxed, until she had a reality check and shoved him off.

" .That?!" Charlie said, in a whisper. Leo could tell that she was on the verge of losing it, and thanked fate that she didn't have her soccer ball.

"Why in the name of heaven did you kiss me?" Charlie asked, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"It was because...?"

* * *

Galileo stood between Charlie and his brother, somewhat confused. Charlie looked like she was going to kill something or she was blushing madly. Leonardo looked the same way, his hat blocking his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Galileo asked, tilting his head.

"No." The two answered, at the same time.

"In that case, Angel needs us to meet at the main entrance. We need to find Duchess Elizabeth." Galileo said, ushering to the door.

Charlie gave a last look at Leo, and then walked toward the door to find Angel.

* * *

Marie grabbed Raphael's hand, and ran out from the exit, looking for Elizabeth. The place was dark, barely illuminated by the moon. It was somewhat warm, like a summer night.

"Mother? Where are you?" Marie asked, looking around, worried.

"Your mother is not here." A voice said from the shadows. A chevalier then popped out, and grabbed Marie by her neck.

"Hey! Let her go!" Raphael yelled, worried for Marie's well being.

A pistol shot was heard, and then the chevalier fell to the ground, freeing Marie.

Angel ran up next to them, with Charlie, Galileo, and Leonardo following.

"You called?" Angel asked, twirling her pistol in her hand.

"Perfect. You little fools have fallen straight into my plan!" Napoleon's voice said, laughing. The surrounding lights turned on, engulfing the place in a white light.

"Shield your eyes!" Angel yelled, covering them from the harsh glare.

As soon as the light cleared, it showed Napoleon, J.F, and an army of chevaliers. Also, a cloaked figure stood between them, silent.

"Now, let's get to the chase. You give us the girl, and we'll let you go free _with _your heads attached!" J.F said, ushering to the chevaliers.

"Never!" Raphael yelled, clenching his fists together.

"Well, maybe this will change your tune, Rhythm Thief." Napoleon said, taking off the figure's hood.

Angel's blue eyes widened in shock. "Emily?!"

Marie's eyes were widened as well, along with Charlie, Galileo, and Leonardo.

"Angel, what do we do?" Raphael whispered, worried.

"I don't know." Angel said, head hung down.

**END CHAPTER 8**

**So, the next chapter should be out by the end of the week. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, people. I have a very high chance of actually updating on time this week, since it's going to be EPIC. Now, for my reviews:**

**Justrockzyxxx: Thanks! Well, here's what happened.**

**WinkyGoMoo: Thanks! There will be more of those scenes! A lot more.**

CHAPTER 9

"Hurry up. An Emperor cannot wait." Napoleon said, getting impatient.

Angel stared at the ground for a second, and then pulled out a gas grenade from her coat pocket.

"Scatter!" She yelled, throwing it at Napoleon. The chevaliers were caught in the confusion, trying to tell friend from foe.

"The dragon crown?! Where is it?" Napoleon yelled, desperately searching.

Raphael and Marie ran one way, Leo grabbed Charlie's hand, and Angel ran off with Galileo, the Dragon crown in his hand.

"Find them! They have the girl and the crown!" J.F yelled, ushering to the chevaliers and Emily.

* * *

Raphael ran with Marie, running down a series of hallways.

"Phantom R, where are we going?" Marie asked, struggling to keep up.

"Somewhere away from those chevaliers!" Phantom R said, running down hallway by hallway, hearing the clatter of the chevaliers.

The two soon made it to an intersection, hearing the chevalier's from all sides.

"Which way do we go?" Marie said, clinging to Phantom R, worried.

"I'll figure out something." Phantom R said, thinking deeply.

* * *

Leonardo led Charlie through some random hallways, both knocking out any Chevalier's that were unfortunate to run into them. They then stopped at an intersection, taking a breather.

"Okay, we can take a breather for a while." Leo said, leaning on a wall to catch his breath.

"Then why did you kiss me!?" Charlie asked, still somewhat aggravated.

"Are you going to keep bothering me about that?" Leo asked, looking down each hallway.

"Until you tell me the answer. I'm obviously not as pretty as other girls, my chest is flatter than a tabletop, and I loathe dresses and makeup. Why would you kiss, much less like, someone like me?"

"You're beautiful, that's why." Leo said, almost silent.

Charlie's face immediately softened, staring at Leo. Without her mother, she'd been raised a bit more like a boy then an actual girl. She'd learned how to play sports before she wore her first dress. It wasn't like her father didn't love her. It was just a bit awkward since she'd been a bit more boyish then normal girls. So she was teased repeatedly, so that's how she grew her tough, don't mess with me attitude.

"You don't mean that." Charlie said, looking away.

"Why wouldn't I?" Leo asked, looking at her confused.

"No one's ever called me beautiful." Charlie said, looking at Leo in the eyes.

"There's a first time for everything." Leo said, leaning closer to her face.

"There they are!" Some chevaliers said, charging forward.

"Looks like we have company!" Charlie said, balling her hands into fists.

* * *

Angel and Galileo ran down a hallway, with the Dragon crown held tightly in her hand. The two went down hallway after hallway, looking around.

"Where are we going?" Galileo asked, looking down each hallway.

"We need to find the rest of the group, and get out of here." Angel said, until she stopped suddenly. "Well, this is just GREAT."

In front of them was Emily, her sword shining in the lamp light. She was standing with a blank look on her face.

"Galileo, take the crown and run. This is a family matter." Angel said, drawing a sword of her own.

Galileo looked a bit worried, but followed Angel's instructions, running down the hallway.

"So we shall begin." Emily said, unsheathing her sword.

* * *

Raphael and Marie stood in the intersection, still looking for a place to escape to.

"Some one's coming." Raphael said, turning to the north passage.

Galileo ran next to the two, holding the dragon crown.

"Galileo, where's Angel?" Raphael asked, slightly worried.

"She...went to duel Emily and let me escape." Galileo said, a little bit worried.

Raphael glanced away, deep in thought. Emily was the biggest threat, but Angel was their greatest ally. If those two canceled each other out, it still left the Chevalier's, Napoleon, and...

"There you are. For a second I thought you and your pesky little friends had escaped." The taunting voice of J.F called, causing everyone to turn.

He pointed his pistol at Galileo, who still held the dragon crown in his hand.

"Even though I'm not into gory details, things will not be pretty if you don't give me that crown." J.F said, clicking the pistol.

"Galileo, give him the crown." Raphael said, standing in front of Marie.

"Well, look who we've found." Napoleon said, pulling out his sword.

"Charlie, stay behind me." Leo said, standing up and staring off Napoleon.

"I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't help you!" Charlie said, balling up her fist.

"You two kids think you can stop an emperor! Chevalier's, teach these disobedient children their place!" Napoleon said, ordering the chevaliers. They backed Charlie and Leo up to a balcony, forcing them to be cornered.

"This place is too crowded. We need to get to a different location. On my mark, we jump." Leo whispered, balling up his fists. Charlie nodded, and then balled her arms in fists as well.

"Jump!" Leo said, grabbing Charlie's hand and jumping.

* * *

**Emperor Napoleon Showdown: Rhythm Thief.**

"I do believe we should start." Emily said, pointing her sword at Angel.

"You're going to get more than you bargained for." Angel said, twirling her own sword.

"Enough talk. Let us begin." Emily said, walking forward.

Angel jumped back, putting her sword up in a guard. Emily jumped for her, missing her by feet. Angel sliced away, eventually moving in for an attack. Emily countered easily, the two trading pars a few times before clashing.

"It was you that told me good will eventually triumph." Angel said, still trying to keep herself steady. However Emily counter cut, giving Angel a small cut on her cheek.

Angel wiped the small trickle of blood of her face, gritting her teeth. The cut wasn't deep, just stung. She then barely dodged another sword swipe, landing a few feet away.

"Keep your guard up." Emily said.

_She isn't in any hurry to attack... how about a counter strike, then?_

Emily was caught off guard, and soon Emily's sword clattered out of her hand, skidding across the floor.

"Why'd you switch sides? Why'd you do that to us?" Angel asked, still pointing her sword at Emily. Emily stared at her sword, blank.

"Well? Did you get an offer of a better SIBLING from Napoleon?" Angel said, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Everyone has a reason." Emily said softly, still staring at her sword.

"What?" Angel asked, cocking her head to the side.

One moment Emily was staring at her sword. The next, she threw a dagger at Angel, it hitting its mark.

Angel bit back a scream of pain. The dagger hadn't impaled her, but made a nice slice through her shoulder. While she was trying to desperately get on her feet, Emily grabbed her sword and fled.

_I can't let her help Napoleon. I have to do something._

* * *

Galileo slowly handed over the crown, eyes on J.F's pistol. He was about to it the scientist, when a dagger hit the crown and sent it flying.

"What?" J.F said, looking in the direction of the knife thrower. Angel was standing there, a towel bound on her shoulder.

"Angel? What happened to your shoulder?" Marie asked, running to her aid. J.F ran for the crown, Raphael following.

Angel coughed, and then scowled.

"Emily left me a souvenir." Angel said, coughing.

"Shouldn't we call a hospital?" Marie asked, worried.

"There they are! Get them!" Some chevaliers said, pointing at Marie and Galileo.

"You two go after Raphael and get that crown. Find Charlie and Leo, and get out of here! I'll be fine!" Angel said, shooing the two away.

The chevaliers soon surrounded her, forcing her to surrender.

_I hope I bought those three enough time. If they get caught, my escape will get too risky._

* * *

Charlie and Leo had landed on some bushes, Charlie landing on top of Leonardo, making their situation even more awkward.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked, helping Charlie up.

"I've been through worse." Charlie said, wincing as she got up.

"We can avoid those chevaliers for now. We should probably find Raphael and my brother, and Marie." Leo said, looking around the yard of the place.

"We'll have to search thoroughly, as they could be anywhere." Charlie said, looking at the giant compound.

"I don't think we'll have to search that far." Leo said, pointing at the three figures running toward them.

"There you guys are. We were a bit worried." Raphael said, standing next to Leo.

"Don't be. We're fine." Leo said, folding his arms.

"Where's Angel?" Charlie asked, looking around.

"She got injured in her fight with Emily, so she let the chevalier's catch her to buy us some time." Raphael explained, still moving across the courtyard.

"I don't think captured is the right word for it." Galileo said, pointing at the figure running toward them.

Angel was running toward them, using her hand to cover her shoulder wound. The entire chevalier's were following her, trapping the group in the courtyard.

"Well, you all are surrounded. Any last words before you all die?" Napoleon said, pointing his sword in the air.

"Raphael, give me the crown." Angel said, gesturing to him.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Raphael whispered, worried.

"Just give it!" Angel said, hinting at Napoleon.

As soon as Raphael gave her the crown, Angel walked to Napoleon.

"If you let Raphael, Marie, and the rest go... I'll give you the dragon crown and surrender."

"What?!" Raphael said gasping.

"Angel? What do you think you're doing?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"I accept your conditions. Chevalier's, let the rhythm thief and his friends go." Napoleon said, pointing at the group.

"Angel, please be careful..." Marie said, hugging Angel's good arm.

"I will. Now, go!" Angel said. The group then disappeared into the night, away from the court yard.

"Now, give me the crown." Napoleon said, extending his hand to Angel. She handed him the crown, then collapsed to the ground in a faint.

"Chevalier's, capture her. She will come of use later." Napoleon ordered, staring at the crown.

"Jokes...On...You." Angel said, laughing.

"What?" Napoleon yelled, noticing a pink grenade rolling toward him and his army.

"Laughing Gas-!" Emily yelled, before falling to the ground in uncontrollable laughter.

While the Chevalier's fell on the ground, Angel ran away, disappearing into the night.

END CHAPTER 9

**OK! Please Review! Please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay guy(s) I'm SOOO sorry for not updating. A ton of random family stuff came up, so that took up all my writing time, and I had trouble uploading this chapter… but hopefully I'll have my next chapter on time. Now, for my reviewer:**

**Justrockzyxxx: Thanks for keeping on reviewing after this long. I'm not that talented, by the way. D:**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Well? Where are we supposed to go?" Charlie asked, folding her arms. The group had been aimlessly walking down different streets, avoiding chevaliers and trying to figure out where to stay the night.

"My house is out." Raphael said, staring at the sky.

"So is ours." Leo said, his hat hiding his eyes.

"The constabulary won't work. "Charlie said, folding her arms in her sleeves and shivering.

"We can't go to the convent. J.F will surely find us." Marie said, shivering in the cold air.

"We definitely can't stay out in this cold." Galileo said, coughing a bit. "We'll freeze."

"And Napoleon will be able to find us easily if we're frozen." A voice said from behind. The group turned, seeing Angel behind them.

"Angel! You're OK!" Marie said, smiling.

Angel smirked, and then coughed. "It's going to take more than that to capture me. Now, how about we head someplace warmer?"

Angel soon led the group to another safe house, and turned on the heater to the max. Soon the place was nice and warm, and Angel was ordering dinner.

"Well, what do we do now? We have both Marie and the Dragon crown."

"Normally, Emily would call some other agents to take the crown and then take down Napoleon, but due to this change in events..." Angel sighed, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, we have to do something."

Angel sighed. "It's too late to do anything. We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, everybody was up and about, except for Angel, who felt extremely tired.

"Raphael, I think Angel is sick." Marie said, feeling Angel's forehead. Her head was unusually warm.

"What do you think we should do?" Charlie said, folding her arms. "We can't exactly go out and get a doctor and leave her alone.

"We can't just leave her. That wound could have led poisoning." Leo said, studying Angel's swollen shoulder.

"I'll take the dragon crown, and get Angel some fever medicine and some bandages." Raphael said, picking up the crown.

"Why are you taking the crown?" Charlie asked, tilting her head.

"If the chevalier's come here, they at least won't get the crown." Raphael said, walking out the door.

"Do you think it's safe, him going by himself?" Marie asked, worriedly looking at Charlie.

"I hate to say it, but he's right. If Angel's condition worsens, we may have to call an ambulance." Charlie said, folding her arms.

"We'll just have to wait, then." Marie said, staring at Angel.

* * *

Raphael walked out of the Pharmacy, a small plastic bag in his hand. He then mentally read the instructions the doctor gave him, and walked to the Paris subway.

"Phantom!" A voice yelled, and Raphael turned around. Angel had a bandage around her shoulder, and was tapping her foot.

"Why'd you leave to find me?" Raphael said, walking into the subway train.

"You were taking too long, and everyone was getting worried."

"But what about your injury?" Raphael said, indicating at her shoulder.

Angel shrugged. "I've been through worse."

"Well, hopefully we can get through this train ride before Napoleon strikes." Raphael said, relaxing in his seat.

A few minutes later, the train went to a screeching halt, knocking over almost everybody.

"What's going on?!" Angel asked, holding on to the rail, with Raphael next to her.

Then the intercom came on, a nervous voice speaking.

"Well, citizens of Paris, it seems we have a special visitor! Apparently Napoleon has decided to visit us from the dead... Now, may a Phantom R please stand up?"

"Uh-oh." Angel said, slowly reaching for her pistol, but Raphael stopped her.

"They could have a hostage. We need to go somewhere else." Raphael said, hinting at some chevaliers.

"Where the heck are we supposed to go?" Angel said, looking outside the window.

"Hey! Napoleon! Come and get me!" Raphael said, jumping up and running up to the back of the train, with Angel following.

"Get them! Then meet us at the hideout!" Napoleon said, pointing. Emily bowed, and then dashed forward.

Raphael climbed to the top of the train, with Angel following behind him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Angel said, holding on.

"Safer than being speared by those chevaliers's, that's for sure." Raphael said, hinting at the chevalier's climbing behind them.

"Give up! You've got nowhere to run or hide!" A chevalier taunted, gaining on them. Emily was silent, sword still sheathed.

"On my mark, jump." Angel whispered, looking at an oncoming train.

"Wait, you were the one that said this was dangerous!" Raphael retorted.

"You want to know what else I said? JUMP!" Angel grabbed his arm, made a full-fledged sprint, and leapt to the other train.

"Ow..." Raphael said, dusting himself of.

"You Ok, Rhythm Thief? I think we lost them..." Angel said, looking back at the end of the train. Until she saw a flash of silver sticking out the back of it, and a flash of purple as well.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

Everyone was semi-tense at the house, Marie looking out the window every few minutes. Leo and Charlie were still on awkward terms with each other. Galileo was somewhat stuck in the middle, twiddling his thumbs.

"Charlie, can we talk?" Leo asked, looking at her. Charlie nodded, following him upstairs.

"Marie, do you know what happened between those two?" Galileo asked, somewhat confused.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth." Marie said, still looking outside.

"Galileo. Do you know what Raphael thinks of me?" Marie asked, looking at him.

"He cares a lot about you." Galileo said, looking at the stairs that Leo and Charlie went up. "I wonder if Leo cares for Charlie..."

"So, what did you call me up here for?" Charlie asked, arms folded.

"I'd like to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have done what I did." Leo said, lowering his head.

"I accept your apology, even though you didn't need to do it." Charlie said, her accent hinting at her feelings.

"I didn't?" Leo said, tilting his head.

"You saved my life, so that evens us out. Even though a kiss isn't exactly worth a life." Charlie said, grinning.

"How about another kiss?" Leo said, leaning close to Charlie's face.

Before Charlie could react, a loud _crash!_ was heard, and a yell of worry was heard by Marie. Charlie grabbed her soccer ball and ran downstairs, with Leo following her.

The front door and a little bit of the wall was destroyed, J.F and the chevalier's standing in its ruins. Marie and Galileo were trapped in a corner, worried.

"Find the Dragon Crown and then get the girl. My patience is drawing thin." J.F said, holding his pistol tightly.

"Not on our watch!" Charlie yelled, kicking her soccer ball at the first few chevaliers. Leo ran to the ones that weren't knocked over, and fought with punches and kicks.

"Marie! Get away! Find Raphael and Angel and escape!" Leo said, punching a few others.

"No! Don't let her get away!" J.F yelled, trying to aim. However with all the commotion, it was impossible to see friend from foe.

"Charlie! Be careful!" Leo said, blocking a surprise attack from a chevalier.

Charlie nodded in thanks, still using her soccer ball as a weapon.

So, the little one also has a soft spot for Charlotte, just like her father. I can use that to my advantage..." J.F thought, grinning evilly.

Following Charlie's voice, he slowly made his way behind her. He then put a hand over her mouth, and stuck his pistol to her now fast beating heart.

"Charlie! No!" Leo said, fearing for her safety.

"Now, I'll let Charlie keep her heart inside her, and you'll come with us. Without causing any trouble." J.F said, sneering.

Leo gave a pitiful look at Marie and Galileo, then put his hands up in surrender, with Galileo and Marie following suite.

"Good. Now, Napoleon will be happy to see you..."

* * *

Emily stood up on the train, yanking her sword out from the ground. A few chevaliers's followed suite, ripping through the train's metal like paper.

"Lovely. Do you know where this train is going, by chance?" Angel said, trying to keep her hair from blowing into her face.

"I don't, but I didn't see any passengers in it." Raphael said, going into a combat stance.

"Get them. You know your orders." Emily said, almost silent.

The chevalier's charged forward and Angel pulled put to pistols. She was able to get rid of them easily, blasting them off the train.

"It's no fair if you have an advantage..." Emily said pulling out a small dagger. She then threw it, it flashing once before hitting its target.

Angel's guns were cut in half, them both splitting and falling off the train.

Angel looked at her hands, worried. Even though Emily was alone, being unarmed on a moving train vs. a sibling with deadly skills with a sword, it wasn't that hard not to be worried.

"Agent 502, go to the emergency rendezvous." Emily droned into her watch. She then jumped from the train, landing somewhere below.

"Why'd she do that?" Angel said, but was cut off by an explosion in the distance. The two looked back at the approaching bridge, which exploded.

"What do we do? There's no way off!" Raphael said, worried. The train was picking up speed, heading to the broken bridge at an alarming rate.

Angel's eyes narrowed and she pulled out a silver staff from her coat. The staff then materialized into a bow, with an arrow with rope tied to already loaded.

Angel slowly focused. Her hands were tightly on the bow, and her eyes narrowed when she let the arrow fly.

It hit its target dead on, hitting a sturdy edge of the bridge.

"Grab my hand!" Angel yelled, before using the bow as a grappling hook. The two were then pulled up, just before the train fell off the bridge, in all its glory.

"Oww...you okay, champ?" Angel said, helping Raphael up. The two had landed somewhat near the edge, and were staring down; wondering what would have happened if Angel didn't have her bow.

"My parents had me sign up for archery lessons. I got this silver bow as a gift from them for graduating from the class. I always keep it close to me..."

Angel looked at the sky, seeing a shadow on the building above them. All they could see was a flash of purple, and then they were gone.

"Let's head back. It's getting late." Angel said, walking down the street.

As soon as the two got home, Angel opened the door.

"Guys, we're home...Guys?" Angel asked, the open door revealing a ransacked room.

"Oh no..." Raphael said, running upstairs.

"Marie! Charlie! Leo! Galileo!"

"It's no use, Phantom. They're gone, and Napoleon took them." Angel said, sitting down on the couches remains.

**END CHAPTER 10**

**Read and Review! Reviews make me happy!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes! I finally updated on time! (Not really, but close enough.) I was going to update yesterday, but Microsoft was a jerk and deleted half of my story. Now, for the review(s):**

**Jazminewriter: Thanks! It's going to get even intenser! (Is that even a word?) Also, thanks to your (awesome) story about the Donatello's, I decided to put them in.**

Chapter 11

"Where did he take them?" Raphael asked, sitting next to Angel.

"Look at this." Angel said, passing her laptop to Raphael. On it was a video with Napoleon.

"Hello, Rhythm Thief. Our first approach did not work, so we've decided to use _other _methods." Napoleon said. The camera then moved, showing a tied up Marie, Charlie, Leo, and Galileo.

"Now, it'd be better for your friends if you delivered the dragon crown by twelve o clock tomorrow, if you want your friends back alive. Meet us on the Paris Bridge, no tricks, just the crown. If anything goes wrong, it will be you who has their blood on your hands."

The screen then turned black, shutting off.

"So, what's the plan, Angel?" Raphael asked, sitting next to her.

"We'll have to follow his orders, Raphael. With Emily on their side, that gives them a deadly advantage. She knows every spy tactic in the book, so calling in some backup agents makes it impossible."

"So, do we just sleep and then go to them tomorrow, then?"

"No. They have told us where they should be, so that's where we'll go." Angel said, placing a quiver on her back. "Be sure to take some sort of defense, because we may need it."

* * *

Angel and Raphael sat on top of an abandoned building. Angel had used her binoculars to identify that this was where the chevalier's were. Two giant spotlights looked down on the bridge, illuminating the place.

Marie was sitting in the center. Her hands had been tied together. Her eyes flashed pure fear. Charlie, Leo, and Galileo were tied up as well. Chevaliers patrolled the area, each armed with claws. Napoleon patrolled around, occasionally talking to one of his hostages. J.F and Emil, however, weren't in sight.

"I really don't like the look of this." Angel said, ducking out of sight.

"Me either. How are we supposed to rescue them?"

"We'll figure something out. We have a few hours before dawn."

"Can't we just cut of those lights and attack now?"" Raphael asked, a bit impatient.

"No. Normally that could be an option, but we don't know where J.F and Emily are. Plus, we would need someone good with electrical circuits. If I try doing that, the power grid could blow up." Angel said, folding her arms.

"Either way, we can't just sit and do nothing. Can you pass me your binoculars?" Raphael said, outstretching his hand. Angel passed it to him, trying to think of a plan.

Everything was the way Angel described it. Marie was tied up, along with Charlie and the Donatello brothers. Napoleon and the chevaliers were patrolling, while Emily and J.F were out of sight.

_Marie, Angel and I are going to get you out of there. Charlie, Leo, and Galileo too. Napoleon is going to regret this._

_"_Let's head back to the safe house. We'll need some rest." Angel said, yawning.

* * *

"Morning, Phantom R." Angel said, stretching. The rings around her eyes showed she hadn't slept much. Raphael's eyes had the same rings, only lighter.

"What time is it?" Raphael asked, stretching.

"Ten 'o clock. We have two hours to make a plan." Angel said, folding her arms. Her hair was a slight mess, sticking up a bit.

"So, what is our plan?" Raphael asked, sitting cross legged.

"First, we need to locate J.F and Emily. Even though they're not in sight that, can make them more lethal than before. If we're going to rescue everyone alive, we'll need a plan. A master plan."

"Most likely they'll be after me, so it's definitely not safe for me. With J.F out of sight, I wouldn't put it past him to try to shoot me the first time he gets a chance..."

"Well, what if he was aiming for something that _looks _like you?" Angel asked, a smirk playing onto her face.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have a spare Phantom R suit?"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Raphael asked, a bit worried.

"It'll have to; if we want to save Marie and the rest of the group." Angel said, serious. "It's two minutes to noon. Let's go."

* * *

"One minute to noon, my friends." Napoleon said, smirking at each of his prisoners.

"Phantom will be here! I know it!" Charlie yelled, angrily.

"Well, you know what happens if he doesn't. Shall we start with the youngest or the oldest?" Napoleon asked, unsheathing his sword.

"Oi! We brought the dragon crown!" Angel yelled, standing on the other edge of the bridge, blocked by chevaliers. Raphael was leaning onto her, his hat over his eyes.

"So the two have arrived. Let them pass." Napoleon said, smirking.

Angel walked forward, her aura of confidence blocking her fear. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for two familiar faces. _Where are Emily and Jean Francois?_

"Give me the crown!" Napoleon said, outstretching his hand. Angel frowned, and slowly handed him the crown.

"Free Marie and the others first." Angel said, silent.

"I am an emperor! Give me the crown, or they shall die!" Napoleon said, pulling out his sword and pointing it at Marie's neck.

"Have your crown!" Angel said, giving it to him.

Napoleon inspected the crown carefully; making sure it was trap free. He then grinned, and started to laugh.

"Graf! Give them their reward!" Napoleon yelled, laughing. Angel turned around a split second before doing a cartwheel away, the bullets missing her head by a wide berth.

Raphael, however, wasn't as lucky as Angel.

"Raphael! No!" Marie cried, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes! The thief has gotten his reward!" Napoleon said, laughing.

**Sky Scraper Scamper, Day (Sonic Unleashed)**

Angel's eyes widened in shock. Then she lowered her head, her hair blocking her face. Then she brought it up again, a wide smirk on her face.

"No, Napoleon. It is _you _that is getting your reward!" Angel said, throwing Raphael's corpse at Napoleon.

Upon closer inspection, the thing at Napoleon's feet wasn't Raphael at all. It was a life sized mannequin, and it had Phantom R's costume on.

Also, the mannequin had been stuffed to the brim with grenades, the one that was shot spewing smoke and expanding.

"It is a trap! Scatter!" Napoleon yelled, before being cut off by the multiple explosions. Smoke poured all over the bridge.

Angel took out her silver bow, backing to a corner to meet the well hidden Phantom R.

"I told you it would work." Angel said, firing of some arrows to stir up the chevalier's.

"Thank you, Angel." Raphael said, adjusting his hat.

"No problem! Now how about you go get Marie and try to get that crown. I'll get everyone else." Angel said, dashing into the crowd.

Raphael nodded, and then disappeared as well.

_Marie, hold on. I'll be there in a second._

* * *

Angel ran up to the tied three, trying to make it through the fray.

"Terribly sorry we're late. There was some traffic on the way up." Angel said, using a small Swiss army knife to cut the bonds that held Leo, Galileo and Charlie.

"You shouldn't have worried about us. You should be worried about Jean-Francois!" Charlie said, pointing at the red haired man a few paces away from her.

"Dear me. You S.P.I.A agent's _love_ ruining our plans, don't you?" J.F said, fingers slowly gliding over his pistol.

Angel spun the knife in her hand. "You Napoleon agents _love_ to kidnap innocent people, don't you?" She mimicked.

J.F's eye glared. "Insolent child. I'll enjoy getting rid of you."

"You guys go help Phantom R and take out those chevaliers. _I'll _take care of _him._" Angel said, slipping her bow into her coat. The other three nodded, and then disappeared into the fray.

J.F smirked evilly. "Do you really think that needle will stop me? You really are crazy."

Angel smirked, her face looking as if were to split. "Oh, this? I'm not fighting with that. I'm fighting with wits."

"In a battle of wits, I don't want to fight someone unarmed." J.F said, smirking.

"Of course. That's why I'm fighting you with _THIS_!" Angel yelled, pulling out a knock out grenade and throwing it at him. She then dashed off, the sound of an explosion behind her filing her with victory.

_One down, one to go. Now, where is Emily?_

* * *

Raphael battled himself through the fray, slowly making it to the side of the bridge. He knocked some chevalier's of the side, slowly making his way to Charlie and the others.

"Phantom! Go and get Marie before Napoleon runs off with her again!" Charlie said, kicking away those devil knights.

Raphael nodded and ran over to Marie, quickly untying her bonds.

"Did ya miss me?" Raphael said, smiling at her.

"Phantom R! I was so worried!" Marie said, putting her head on his chest.

"I'm afraid your show ends here, thief!" Napoleon said, raising his sword. Raphael was forced to jump away from Marie, and Napoleon pointed his sword at him.

"Your silly antics cannot stop me! I am your EMPEROR!"

"No, you're not!" Charlie said, arms folded. Leo and Galileo nodded, agreeing. The entire chevalier force lay in a heap behind the three, defeated.

"You have no army." Raphael said, Napoleons sword still pointed at him.

"I have my master of mechanics, J.F!" Napoleon protested.

"No, you don't" Angel said, flipping J.F's monocle at him. The mad scientist lay at her feet, knocked out.

"But I still have the crow-" Napoleon started, before Angel picked up something off the ground.

"Looking for this?" Angel asked, faking sympathy.

"No...No! I am your EMPEROR!" Napoleon said, faltering.

"Face it, Napoleon. Your show is over." Raphael said, using a well-placed kick to knock the sword from his hand.

Napoleon looked in shock, and then smirked evilly.

"I would not count your chickens until they hatch. Emily!" He yelled, whistling three quick notes.

Emily dropped from above, still wearing her black cloak. Her eyes, instead of their usual bold purple, were glassy. She pointed her sword at Marie's throat, silent.

"Give me the crown, or the girl dies." Napoleon said, eyes evil.

"Emily! Don't do it!" Raphael called, eyes pleading.

"Emily! It's me! Your sister! Don't tear what's left of our family apart!" Angel said, serious.

"A-Angel? I-Is that you? It's so dark in here..."

"No! Emily, do as you're told and finished her!" Napoleon ordered.

"Emily! Fight it!" Charlie said.

"What do I do? Everything is blurry..." Emily said, putting a hand to her temples.

"Please, Emily. Don't do it." Marie said, blue eyes pleading.

Emily put her hands to her head. All these memories floating back... her parent's deaths, battling Napoleon, a mesmerizing pendulum...

"Curses! She remembers! I have to do everything myself!" Napoleon said, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Marie.

"No! Stop!" Raphael yelled, seeing Napoleon pull the trigger.

There was a blinding flash, and everything stopped.

Marie slowly opened her eyes, waiting for the pain to start. It never did. Someone had stood in front of her, blocking the fatal shot. Someone with purple hair.

"Emily?" Marie asked, in shock. Emily winced, and then fell to the ground.

"Emily!" Angel said, running to her sister's side. Emily's eyes were half open, pain on her face.

"Angel...give me the crown..." Emily said, coughing. Her hand was over her chest, a cherry stain already appearing.

Angel handed Emily the crown, and she slowly got up. She walked to the edge, limping.

Napoleon's eyes widened, seeing watch she was going to do. "No! Stop!"

"Emily! What are you doing?!" Raphael asked eyes wide.

"Angel...I'm sorry for being such a terrible sibling..." Then her eyes closed, and she fell.

**So, that happened. Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, I'm EXTREMELY SORRY I haven't updated in the last two weeks. It's a lovely thing called life. And we are slowly nearing the end of this story! (3-6 chapters left, depending on how I split it) However, I do have a sequel planned! So keep reading and reviewing! Also, be sure to check my other Rhythm Thief story, Gifts! I will be submitting a Valentines day story, so check up on it!**

**Justrockzyxxx: Thanks! As the story ends, it will get intense….especially with a choice that decides everyone's fate…**

**Jazminewriter: Thanks! Lives at stake, hidden truths… it gets better and better!**

**RhythmicHeart: Thanks! I love this story too. **

**Moon Princess 7: Thanks! It wasn't awesome for Emily…Or was it?**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Thanks! I didn't exactly update as soon as I wanted.**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Emily! No!" Angel said, tears streaming down her face. Her sister was gone. There wasn't even a ripple in the water. Her only family left after her parents died...

Napoleon smirked, stabbed Raphael's coat to a wall, then grabbed a stunned Marie and ran. J.F soon brought up a helicopter, and Napoleon shoved Marie in, and then jumped in himself. He dropped a quickly written note, and the helicopter flew away.

_Find the Dragon crown and bring it to me by MIDNIGHT. You know what will happen if you don't._

"Marie!" Raphael yelled, detaching the sword from his coat and running for her.

"Phantom!" Charlie said, grabbing Raphael before he could jump.

"What was that for, Charlie?" Raphael asked, annoyed.

"You never would have made it, idiot!" Charlie said, angry as well.

Raphael took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"Sorry, Charlie. With Marie back in Napoleon's hands again...And what happened with Emily..." Raphael sighed.

"Angel, what do we do now?" Galileo asked, worried.

"Simple. We need to find the crown." Angel said the sadness out of her voice. When she turned around, her eyes weren't filled with sadness. They were filled with determination.

"Emily took the crown with her into the river Siene. That will take forever to search, and we don't even have days. We barely have hours!" Galileo protested.

"Not exactly. The crown is light enough to be pushed by the current, and there's a good chance it washed up on one of the sandbars near here." Angel said, thinking.

"But those sandbars stretch for quite a few miles. We'd still have a lot of searching to do." Charlie said, staring at the never ending line of sand at the water's edge.

"Emily may have left a clue somewhere. Do you have any idea where?" Leo asked, standing up.

"Well, there _is _her diary…" Angel said, deep in thought. "She left it at the old hideout, so maybe we can find some clues there. Come on, let's go and see what we find."

* * *

"Well, it looks like nothing was disturbed…" Raphael said, looking at the wreckage.

"Even if it was, you couldn't tell the difference. Let's go." Angel said, making her way through the wreckage up to Emily's room.

There wasn't anything there, except for a watch hidden under a bed, which Angel pulled out. She typed in a few digits on a keypad, and then studied it.

"If we came all this way for a watch, why didn't you just use yours?" Charlie asked.

"Unfortunately, my sister caught me in her email, so she locked my watch out. I can't access her email and diary from my watch, but any other one will do." Angel said, scrolling through the list of entries.

"Check the one the day we left her when she was fighting." Raphael asked, Angel scrolling through.

_Today I went down fighting against Napoleon. The coward had a chevalier attack me from behind. From where I am, I have no idea where in Paris I am or what Napoleon is planning. Even though my hands are bound, I can still type in some notes. I wonder who the associates of Napoleon are._

_Someone is coming, holding a pendulum shaped object. I should wonder what they will do with me. I hope that Angel and the rest are alright and out of harm's way._

"That's all for that day. Let's check the day after." Angel said, scrolling again.

_Who am I? I am told my name is Emily. I can't remember anything, and whenever I try to remember, I have a thudding pain in my head. However, I do know how to use a sword. Whenever I touch it I see faces. A girl with orange hair and blue eyes with two smiling adults. Do I know these people? I can only wonder..._

"That doesn't tell us much either. Try going to the date of the dance." Charlie said, Angel scrolling through.

_I am on a mission. I am an agent of Napoleon, the true ruler. He wants to take over so there will be peace. He wants to make a perfect, happy world. However, a person called Phantom R and his groups of rouges want to stop that. Can't they see Napoleon wants peace? This is what J.F tells me. He is a genius, and has designed many complex robots, ones that can find cures for deadly diseases. _

_I have more frequent memory flashes. One time I heard a girl calling my name. I hear laughter, and other things. I talk to J.F about this, but he doesn't listen. Is he hiding things from me? _

"Angel, do you know what happened to Emily?" Leo asked, sitting down.

"Hypnosis, most likely. J.F may have blocked out her memories, and used her like a puppet. It may have also explained her personality change."

"But how did see suddenly snap out of it?" Charlie asked.

"Most hypnotists use a keyword, In case of emergency. It snaps the victim in and out of hypnosis. Also, the longer one stays in a hypnotic state, the weaker the effects become." Angel explained.

"So J.F and Napoleon kept her in a hypnotic state all this time, so she wouldn't escape, overhear anything, and destroy anything that could hinder their plans." Raphael said, folding his arms.

Angel nodded, and then scrolled down.

_I am conflicted. Today J.F gave me the Dragon crown, and when I touched it, I saw myself, thoughts filling my mind. I should be against Napoleon. He doesn't want peace. He wants war. I am an ally of Raphael. I should be hiding the dragon crown. I need to stop them. I must._

_I dropped it on the ground, and all the memories stopped. It was like a switch. When I picked it up, all my memories started to flow again. The girl with the orange hair is my sibling. I should be with her, protecting her. She is all I have left. _

_This crown confuses me. Should I keep it or get rid of it? I know one thing. I need to hide it. With someone I trust. And I know who that is. _

"Let's scroll to another date." Charlie said. "I have an idea we're getting close.

_To whoever wants the crown?_

_I know what actions I must take. I have ensured to hide the crown so it won't fall into the wrong hands. I have entrusted it to someone who can be found through these clues._

_First of the clues are here, near the bend. Go to the place where I meet my end._

_Secondly, look near the left sandbar. The person who has it is usually never seen with stars._

_Third, the treasure isn't out of sight. The person who has it is dark as night._

_Fourth and the near last. You will find them under grass._

_Fifth, the final clue. This is the name of the person for you. Add a quarter of it to itself, you get dawn. Add half of it to itself, you get noon. Can you figure this one out? You'd better, because Napoleon will cause a deadly bout._

"Well, those are the clues. Let's go!" Raphael said.

"We can't go yet. First, we need to figure the clues out. Also..." Galileo trailed off, making a silent gesture at Angel, who sat on the windowsill silently crying.

For a second it was an awkward silence, everyone trying to think up a way to help Angel without upsetting her.

"Angel, don't be upset..." Raphael started.

"How can I not be upset?! The last family I have is dead, and you expect me not to be upset?! At least your FATHER is still alive! After that car crash, Emily was my only family left. Now I have no one. I'm alone." Angel said voice full of sadness.

"You're not alone, Angel. You have us. We were all united to fight against Napoleon. We are all here for a reason. We are all bonded together, like pieces of a puzzle. Even when shuffled and hidden, each piece still fits with the others." Galileo said, looking up at her.

Angel smiled, her eyes brightening a little.

"Thanks, Galileo. That really helped." Angel said, smiling. The black haired youth smiled back at her, then turned to Raphael.

"Do you have any idea on what the riddle could mean?" He asked, adjusting his hat.

"Well, the first clue says to go back to the bridge, and the second clue says the crown is by the left sandbar. We should probably head there." Raphael said, scratching his head.

"But what about Napoleon? They might just follow us, then ambush. Wouldn't it be safer to stay here and decode it?" Charlie asked.

"Who knows how long that will take? If we all go to the sandbars now, we can figure it out now. Plus, if J.F cracks this code before us, and gets the crown, we could have a very bad problem." Galileo said.

"Well, it's settled. We're going to that sandbar!" Angel said, grabbing her car keys.

* * *

"Okay, we're at the left sandbar. How do we find the crown?" Charlie asked, looking at the rushing water.

"The third clue says, _the treasure isn't out of sight._ It has to be within view, then." Angel said, her eyes almost seeing the end.

"That's going to take a long time to search. What's the next clue?" Leo asked.

"It says it's hidden under grass. That lowers our search a bit." Charlie said, pointing at the lone clumps of grass.

"Ok. We'll split up and look for it. Give a shout if you need anything." Angel said, walking down and searching by herself. Raphael followed slightly behind her, while Leo and Charlie and went away to the side to search there.

_Well, seems I'm alone. Again. _Galileo thought, searching the dry patches of grass. Alone or not, he would still have to search.

_Well, I'm not getting anywhere. If I'm going to find the crown, might as well figure out the last clue. Add a quarter of it to itself, you get dawn. Add half of it to itself, you get noon. That's the name of the person who has it. That means it has to be a time of day. The other clues say that the person is as dark as night, and never seen with stars..._

"Meow!"

Galileo looked up, a sound snapping him out of his thoughts. It came from a patch of grass near him.

_All this Napoleon stuff must be driving you crazy, Galileo. Now you're hearing cats in your head._

"Meow!" It was louder now, and the grass ruffled. Purple eyes stared through the grass, staring directly at Galileo. It then moved closer, revealing a cat...With the Dragon crown in its mouth.

Galileo stared at the cat, wondering what it was doing.

The cat stared back, starting to purr. It dropped the crown at Galileo's feet, and rubbed against his leg.

Galileo picked up the crown and the cat, and walked back, until her heard something that made his heart almost stop.

"Lovely, you have found the crown for us."

Galileo didn't turn around, knowing it was a chevalier.

"Now, why don't you give me the crown? Unless you want to say hello to me lovely claws." The chevalier threatened, the claws shining like knives.

_Everyone else is out of sight. I could run, but if he catches me...It's a risk I have to take._

"Ey! Where do you think you're going?!" The chevalier asked, unsheathing his claws and giving chase.

Galileo bolted, avoiding bits of debris. He ran, shouting the second he saw Angel.

"Angel! Help me!" He cried, holding out the dragon crown. He then lost his footing, and fell at the ground, at the chevalier's mercy.

Angel's eyes widened. "Galileo, No!"

The chevalier's claws went down, and Galileo screamed.

END CHAPTER 12

**Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Only 3-4 Chapters left! Just want to thank you all so much for reviewing! :D. Also, quick unrelated question. Anyone ever played Sly cooper 4, thieves in time? I'm planning to do something for that, just saying. Now, for the reviews: **

**Jazminewriter: Thanks! If I were you, I'd probably be more worried about Raphael or Marie. **

**Justrockzyxxx: Thanks! I updated on time again!**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Thanks! And I updated on time! **

**CHAPTER 13**

Galileo stayed still. He wasn't dead. But he was hurt, badly. The chevalier's claws went up again, the intent to kill shining in his eye.

He never stood a chance.

All Galileo could see was a flash of orange and black; then the chevalier was feet away, slowly disintegrating.

"Galileo, can you get up?" Angel asked, her eyes showing concern.

"Angel...I can't..." Galileo said, closing his eyes.

"Angel! What happened...? Oh, no..." Raphael said, running to Galileo. Leo and Charlie followed, Leo's eyes widening.

"Galileo! Are you okay? Oh, God...I never should have left him..."

Angel's eyes flashed. "He won't be ok if you keep blaming yourself. We have other things. I have lost one family member, and I'll die if I have to save this one. Now, help me to the car." Angel said, carrying him to the car.

"Raphael, get me a first aid kit and some alcohol. Charlie, you and Leo keep any oncoming chevalier's away." Angel said, taking out a roll of bandages.

* * *

Leo stayed ominously quiet, his face turned away from Charlie's. Charlie turned toward him, but he would only turn away.

"Leo, it wasn't your fault-" Charlie started.

"Yes it was! I never should have left him alone. I made a promise to my parents to always protect him. All ways. Now, he could be dying because I was so careless! "Leo protested, some tears rolling down his face.

Charlie put her lips on Leo's, catching him off guard. Leo slowly relaxed, resting his hands on her back.

Charlie then pulled away. "Galileo is in good hands. She saved Phantom R, and he had worse injuries than Galileo. He will be o.k. What we should be worrying about is Napoleon. If there's one chevalier, there's bound to be more."

Leo nodded. "Ok, then. Let's just stand guard, then."

Angel walked out of the car, discarding Galileo's bloody coat.

"Will he be okay?" Leo asked, running next to Angel.

Angel nodded. "He'll be fine. Those claws will leave a nasty scratch, though."

Charlie smiled, patting Leo on the back. "See? I told you Angel would keep Galileo alive."

Raphael then walked out, supporting Galileo, who still held the dragon crown tightly in his hand. Midnight and Fondue followed, Midnight staring in the direction of the Eiffel Tower intently.

"We have the dragon crown. Now, where is Napoleon? We need to find him so we can save Marie." Raphael said, still supporting a half conscious Galileo.

"Not if we find you first!" J.F said, standing a few ways in front of them, with Napoleon.

"You have done a fine job for your emperor. It is a pity we must kill you." Napoleon said, almost sincere.

"If you guys are going to kill me, I'll die fighting!" Angel said, pulling out her bow in one hand and a dagger in her other.

"You have spunk. But poor Galileo is in terrible shape. In his fragile state, one shot would be all it took to kill him...Unless, of course, you gave us the crown..." J.F started, pulling out his pistol.

Angel frowned. "You _really_ get to handy with that thing." She then took the crown from Galileo, and tossed it to J.F. "Take your stupid crown."

"Thank you all. I just needed to get that out of the way, because as the new second in command, I'll be very, very busy."

Angel's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Check the Eiffel Tower in a few minutes." J.F said, throwing down a smoke bomb. When it cleared, Angel looked at the tire and let her sharp tongue let out quite a few insults.

"They slashed my tires. I can fix them, but it'll take a while. Keep an eye out for any trouble." Angel said, standing up and walking back to the car.

* * *

"Girl, play the Moon Princess, or your mother will die!" Napoleon yelled, shoving Mistress Elizabeth forward. The three were surrounded by chevaliers, each waiting for orders.

"You must be mistaken. That woman is not my mother." Marie said, shaking her head.

"So, Elizabeth has kept the truth from you all these years. She had hidden you well. But no matter. Play or she dies!" Napoleon yelled, drawing his sword.

"Marie! Don't do it!" Elizabeth said, pleading.

"I don't want you to die, no matter whose mother you are." Marie said, taking out her violin and playing it.

* * *

"Okay, I got the tires fixed. Now we have to head for the tower." Angel said, throwing away the slashed tires.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Raphael said, pointing at the tower, where a terrible storm started to brew.

"We certainly can't stay here! Look!" Charlie said, pointing at the miniature cyclone heading for them.

"Everybody in the van!" Angel yelled, driving away from the storm, and then turning towards the Eiffel tower.

"Why are we going deeper into the storm?" Leo yelled, trying to be heard over the cutting winds.

"I'll bet my last penny Napoleon's in that tower, and has J.F and Marie with him! We have to stop them before this storm destroys Paris!" Charlie said, looking out the window.

"Paris? The WORLD is going to be rubble and in Napoleon's power if we don't stop it!" Angel said, driving in front of the constabulary, where Vergier was standing grimly.

"Vergier, what's going on? This storm is insane!" Angel said, her hair flowing wildly.

"Some madman claiming to be Napoleon summoned up that thing! At the rate it's going, Paris will be rubble!"

"Is there any possible way to get in?" Angel asked, staring at the rising Eiffel tower.

"There is one way, but it is heavily guarded. We'll need more than us to get in."

Angel smirked. "Good thing I brought the cavalry."

With that, Charlie, Raphael, Leo, and Galileo walked out, staring at the massive storm.

Vergier nodded at Phantom R. "Though we may be enemies, I request a truce until this greater threat is destroyed. My police officers are at your service." Vergier said, stretching out his hand.

Raphael took his hand and shook it, then stared at the storm.

"We have to go in." Raphael said, pointing at the entrance blocked by Chevaliers.

"But that place is guarded like fort Knox!" Charlie said. "This storm is making us lose time."

"My legion and I will cover you. Go inside and stop this menace!" Vergier said, drawing his two pistols.

"Thanks, Vergier." Raphael said, smiling.

"I only ask one thing in return. Keep my daughter safe." Vergier said, nodding.

"Guys? I know you have a nice reunion, but can we go _before _Paris is in ashes?" Angel asked, folding her arms.

"On my mark, we charge. Ready...Go!" Raphael said, running with the rest of the group following.

With Vergier and his officers keeping the chevaliers at the door under control, Raphael, Angel, and everyone else ran upstairs, only to run to an open path with J.F standing in the middle of it.

"I'll admit it; it really has been a fun time trying to outsmart you all. But I'm afraid I must say adieu." J.F said, pulling out his pistol.

The shot was deafening.

J.F stared at his hand where his pistol was, before it was blown off the Eiffel tower, into the misty depths below.

Angel had pulled out another pistol, firing J.F's out of his hand before he could injure anyone.

"Too slow." Angel said, smirking.

J.F smirked as well, then laughing madly.

"Well, looks like he went insane. Let's go before we catch the crazy." Angel said, folding her arms.

"Oh no. None of you will leave here ALIVE!" J.F said, raising his hand up. The water followed, and there was a large rumbling.

"Hey! What's going on?" Angel asked, trying to keep her balance.

Then some chevaliers popped up, out of the ground.

"They're like daisies in spring!" Galileo said, worried.

"Meet the true chevalier's. They know nothing but destruction, and show no mercy. They only listen to me. This is where you meet your death!" J.F said, the true chevalier's charging.

"Phantom, we may be over our head! There are way too many, and when one goes down, five more take his place!" Charlie said, kicking them down bit by bit.

"We need some backup! We won't last long if we don't!" Angel said, shooting the chevalier's and cutting them down when they got too close.

"Do you guys hear something?" Leo said, kicking and punching any chevalier's too close to him or Galileo.

"Sounds like...propellers?" Angel said, looking up.

"Stop attacking them at once! This is an S.P.I.A. order!" A voice called, over an intercom.

"Wait... It can't be..." Raphael said, staring up in the voice's direction.

"...Emily?" Angel asked, staring at the sky.

**END CHAPTER 13**

**She's back...Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's almost over…This is the second/third to last chapter…Now, for the reviews:**

**Jazminewriter: THANKS! Yes, she is. But how?**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: THANKS! Sorry about that. But these last 2-3 chapters **_**will **_**be focused on him, for the most part.**

**SilverStar8001: THANKS! Yay! She is!**

**Hollysong: THANKS! Here it is!**

**CHAPTER 14!**

Emily jumped down from the airship above, stabbing any true chevalier's that got near her. A miniature army of other agents followed suite, evening out the battle considerably.

"Emily, how did you -"

"Bulletproof vest and a long story to tell at a later time. Right now, we need to stop this threat, Napoleon." Emily then paused. "Correction. _Phantom R _needs to stop this threat, Napoleon."

"Wait a second, why him?" Charlie asked.

"He's the owner of the bracelet, he's the one that started this adventure in the first place, and we need to make sure these true chevalier's don't cause any more trouble. That, and I trust him to get Marie out safe and sound. Sorry to say, but it may be best if you leave Fondue with us." Emily said, still fighting.

Raphael sighed, but Emily was right. It would kill him if he lost Fondue, his partner in crime.

"Don't worry, Phantom R. We'll be up as soon as these chevalier's are back into the dust they came from. You'd better hurry, though. J.F went up those stairs, and I don't think he's bringing down something good." Angel said, sniping a few chevalier's with her bow.

Raphael nodded, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Raphael ran up the twisted corridor upstairs, alone. He passed some downed bodies of regular chevalier's, none of them moving. However, he could feel the weather getting more violent. Eventually he made it to the end of the corridor, where he saw the downed figure of Duchess Elizabeth.

"Duchess Elizabeth! Are you all right?" Raphael said, helping the woman up.

"I'll be fine. You must rescue Marie and escape before it's too late!" Elizabeth protested.

"I'm afraid, dear cousin, that it may be too late to save your daughter, and much less this bilge rat." J.F's voice called from above. Raphael looked up, seeing a giant robot. In one hand was a long, sharp broad sword. The other was cannon, and in the center was J.F.

"Elizabeth, get out of here while it's safe. I promise I'll get Marie back." Raphael said, balling up his fists.

"Please, be careful. My cousin is deadlier than you think." Elizabeth said, running off.

"Poor, poor Marie. She always thought that you, her knight in shining armor, would rescue her. It's a shame I have to shatter her dreams."

"You're an evil person, J.F. You broke Marie's heart for your own selfish gains!" Raphael said, balling up his fists.

"Your puny fists cannot destroy one of my life's works! This is made of both titanium and diamond! But no matter. Prepare to meet your grave!" With that, J.F charged forward, trying to slash Phantom R.

* * *

Charlie still fought in the fray, not straying too far from her father or Leonardo. Even with Emily's reinforcements, it was still a head to head battle. With the two sides too close for comfort, something would have to tip the playing field. However, with the true chevalier's popping up so fast, the reinforcements and Raphael's team had begun to get exhausted.

"There has to be some way to get rid of these things! An off switch or something like that!" Angel said, trying to reload both her ammo and arrows.

"Angel's right. We'll be doomed if we don't stop these things!" Emily said, still slicing.

Charlie looked around, and then she saw something. A large glowing Tiamat symbol was on the wall, mimicking the one on the true chevalier's backs.

"Guys! I think I found the weak spot!" Charlie said, running up to the glowing symbol. Leonardo grabbed his brother and followed her.

Charlie kicked her soccer ball at the symbol, and some of the true chevalier's fell and dissolved into dust.

However, it sent the rest of the chevalier's in a frenzy, all of them going to protect the symbol.

"Come on! It's weakening!" Charlie said, attacking it as fast as she could.

"Sorry, but we have company!" Leo pointed out, punching away the devil knights.

Charlie's attempts were not futile, though. Soon, the glow had weakened significantly and the chevalier's were turning into dust.

Just when it looked like it was over, a giant golden chevalier fell in front of the symbol, only to get a barrage of attacks thrown at it.

Just before the thing was destroyed, it did a suicidal move and crashed into the pillar behind it, sending debris crashing down.

Take cover!" Emily yelled, dodging the debris. However, a large piece of debris was falling, and it was aiming right for Charlie.

"Charlotte! Look out!" Vergier called, trying to warn her. Charlie looked up, gasping, until Leo bumped her away, before being crushed.

"Leo!" Galileo cried out, worried.

Emily ran up immediately, and started to push the rocks away, with Angel's help. "Help me move these rocks. We need to get him out from there as soon as possible. Every second is crucial!"

Charlie and Galileo ran to the wreckage, helping everyone else remove the rocks, until the very bruised face of Leonardo was seen.

"Get him to the airship immediately! This young man needs medical attention!" A woman said, a nurse due to the Red Cross on her chest. Two similar looking nurses brought a stretcher, and rested a barely breathing Leo onto it.

"I'm going with him! He's my brother!" Galileo said, following. Charlie followed him with Vergier.

"We'll be with him in a second. We need to find J.F!" Angel said, running up the staircase with Emily following.

* * *

Raphael dodged yet other blast of energy, landing a few feet away. Even though his injuries weren't major, the robot in front of him had no weakness whatsoever.

_I have to stop him somehow. My fists alone can't penetrate that armor. If I that sword wouldn't slice me to bits, I could probably get a closer look at that thing. If I keep dodging, J.F's bound to get in a hit in. I can't do this alone..._

"What's the matter, Phantom? Are you getting tired of your dance?" J.F taunted, firing more shots at Raphael.

Raphael than took a hit on his leg, forcing him to be knocked to the ground. He winced in pain, knowing that it would be a two to three degree burn.

"Phantom!" Angel yelled, running up to Raphael, helping him up. Emily ran up to the robot, giving it a deadly scratch, taking of the edge of the sword.

"So it seems you broke the area spell. Eat this!" J.F yelled, firing a barrage of colored bullets at the two.

"Sorry, but I don't eat the things that insane scientists fire at me. I jail food. You should try it!" Angel said, back flipping to the ledge by the stairs, with Emily following.

"I see you've gotten better. What do you say I lower the ante?"

Angel frowned. "Don't you mean up?"

J.F smirked, and then pressed a button. A ring of rocks fell down, blocking Angel and Emily _out_ but keeping J.F and Raphael _in_. Then the miniature arena started to shake.

"What are you doing?" Raphael said, trying to keep his balance. Then, the arena moved down until some cracks appeared, and lava slipped out of them. Raphael jumped from rock to rock until the lava stopped flowing, and realized he was trapped.

"Phantom R, if you can't stand the heat..._Get out of the kitchen._" J.F said, using the jets on the back of the robot to fly up into the air.

"This brick wall is too strong... Phantom, stay alive while we figure this out!"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about being fried!" Raphael said, dodging from platform to platform. J.F had an even better advantage, now that he was high above Raphael, and didn't have to worry about the lava, due to controlling it with the switch in his hand. However, this gave Raphael another advantage; He had a bit more reaction time than before.

_He's controlling how wide those lava cracks grow to force me from platform to plat form...But it drains the energy in that bot of his. I need to use this to my advantage... _Raphael thought, dodging another colored bullet.

Raphael than stood with his back to a wall, the lava leaving only one platform. The one he was standing on.

"It seems that you have nowhere to run, petty thief. I wonder why Isaac said you had so much potential." J.F said, smirking.

"How do you know my father's name?!" Raphael yelled.

"You see, you had a very terrible disease. Malaria, was it? It was almost incurable back then. There was medicine, of course. However, it was extremely expensive, and your father couldn't afford it. So when we found someone of his particular talents...We struck a bargain." J.F said, grinning evilly.

"So those paintings...That's why he hid them?" Raphael asked, deep in thought.

"Indeed. He is a master painter, you know. He was one of the main keys in this entire plan. However, he couldn't work full time, with _you_around. So, we may or may not have _convinced _him."

_My father wouldn't work for people as evil as these. He wouldn't. He loved me so much...Is that why he left the coin?_

"Phantom! Snap out of it!" Angel said, warning of the oncoming attack. Raphael ducked, the sword missing his head by centimeters.

"Your father didn't seem to care when we mentioned his plans to him, you know. He was just staring into space..."

"Shut up! My father loves me!" Raphael said, dodging another sword strike.

"If he really does love you..._Why did he leave you all alone? Would a real father do that?_" J.F taunted, flying in and out of reach.

"Phantom! You need to focus! "Angel called, trying to get his attention.

"_You KNOW I'm telling the truth, Phantom R. What does your father really think? If your mother didn't go out to get that medicine for you, she never would have died._"J.F taunted, staring into Raphael's confused eyes.

"Phantom R! Don't let him get into your head!" Emily called, still trying to pass the obstacle in front of her.

_They're all right. But they're all wrong. Does my father really care? So many questions, so little answers...I can't take it! I feel like I'm going to explode! _Raphael thought, putting his hands to his head and trying to clear his head.

The dragon bracelet then started to glow, brightly. Slowly Raphael felt his hand, a warm yellow light surrounding it. Then, the glow disappeared, leaving only a silver sword in his hand.

"What?! You couldn't possibly be the wielder of the dragon sword...You must be disposed of, immediately!"

J.F said, firing bullets at a rapid pace.

With the sword, Raphael's time seemed to slow down. He could see the bullets coming at him, like a fly on a hot day. He then raised the sword, parrying the bullet back to its sender. The robot visibly twitched, smoking for a bit.

"Looks like your robot isn't as invincible as it seems. But then again, weren't _all_of your failed schemes _invincible_?" Angel said, smirking.

"Silence! You will pay dearly for that!" J.F said, turning his attention to Angel.

"Oh, really? Then come and get me, you sad, sorry, and terrible excuse for a scientist!" Angel taunted, smirking.

"Don't you worry. I _WILL_get you." J.F said, firing some bullets at her. Angel simply dodged, then gave Raphael a quick wink.

_She's distracting him so I can attack. But I doubt this sword can go through diamond. There has to be a weak spot, but where?_Raphael thought, eyes scanning for any possible weak spot.

He saw Emily from the corner of his eye, pointing at something on the robot.

_Its back? I see a red tile on there...Must be a control panel. But I can't get a clear shot without J.F turning around. Angel needs to keep his attention a bit longer..._

"Now I know why light travels faster than sound. Because _some _people seem smart, but then you talk to them." Angel said, still avoiding shot after shot. J.F was still not fully turned, and Angel was running out of running space.

_No matter. I'll have to try._Raphael thought, slowly raising the sword, and aiming.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've run out of room." J.F said, staring at Angel.

"Need a hand, Angel? Because I know a friend that doesn't need one!" Raphael said, slashing at the red control panel.

The robot then started to frizz, and soon flew into a wall, smoking and sputtering.

"Oh..." J.F said, slowly getting up. Angel walked up to him, smiling.

"See you in jail!" With that, Angel sent a deadly roundhouse kick to his head, knocking the mad genius out immediately.

Vergier then appeared, running toward the two.

"Jean Francois, I place you under arrest!" Vergier said, placing handcuffs on J.F's hands.

The rocks guarding Raphael were going down, but at a very slow rate. The, the place started to shake violently.

"Raphael! Go up and save Marie! I'll be up there as soon as these rocks sink. Angel, Vergier, get J.F into custody and get the helicarrier ready. This thing won't hold for long." Emily said, unsheathing her sword.

"Okay. Emily, Raphael, please be careful." Angel asked.

Raphael nodded, and then ran up the stairs.

**END CHAPTER 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Only one chapter left after this… This is going to be great!**

**Jazminewriter: Not everyone…Everyone except Galileo and Vergier. Everyone else you can worry about.**

**Justrockzyxxx: Indeed it is. The real stuff starts in the last chapter.**

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Yes! Here's the update!**

**SilverStar8001: Angel agrees with you. If you stick around for the sequel, you're going to hate him even more.**

**Chapter 15**

Raphael ran up the dark stairway, the sword's light glow guiding him. Old remains of chevalier's littered the stairs, causing him a slight discomfort. The passage narrowed, becoming more worn as he neared closer to the top. The wind blew violently, thunder and lightning crashing all around.

Raphael emerged from the top, the winds almost blowing his hat off.

"So, the thief has finally arrived to meet his maker." Napoleon said, drawing his sword.

"Phantom R! Be careful!" Marie said, her hands bound tightly.

"So...The legends of the dragon sword are true." Napoleon said, grinning. "Very well. Chevalier's, dispose of him!" Napoleon ordered.

The robots surrounded him, their eyes glowing with malice. Raphael stood his ground, holding the sword, and mentally prepared for battle. The raging robots then attacked, the fighting blocking Phantom R from view.

"You'd better hurry, Rhythm Thief. Paris does not have much time left until it is completely destroyed! Then, the hanging gardens will be almost at full power!"

"You'll never win, Napoleon!" Raphael said, still slicing at the true chevalier's.

"Something _special_must be used to activate the hanging gardens full power... A sacrifice of one who is pure in heart. "Napoleon said, grabbing Marie's arm.

"You don't mean..." Raphael started, slashing away the chevaliers.

"Yes! With all of Marie's soul drained, I can become the immortal ruler of the new world!" Napoleon said, attaching a bracelet with a skull on it on Marie's hand.

A blue aura surrounded Marie, and she fell to the ground in pain.

_This pain...it feels like my life is getting drained out of me..._Marie thought, wincing.

"If you want to get that bracelet off Marie before she is completely drained, you must go through me!" Napoleon said, drawing out his sword.

_I need to get past Napoleon and get that bracelet of Marie...But I can't with all these chevaliers after me..._Raphael thought, struggling to make his way forward.

A sword slashed through a row of chevalier's, turning them into dust. Emily jumped up, grabbed her sword, then did a way the next row.

"Phantom R! Attack Napoleon! I'll keep these chevaliers's under control!" Emily yelled, slicing them away.

Raphael nodded, then grabbed the sword and charged Napoleon.

**The Final Battle (Rhythm Thief)**

"Prepare for your death, boy!" Napoleon yelled, slicing at Raphael. He dodged, putting some distance between him and Napoleon. Napoleon charged forward, catching Raphael at a standstill.

"You'd better hurry, thief! Soon the gardens will be at full power...And nothing will be left of Marie but dust!" Napoleon said, pushing Raphael back.

Raphael looked at Marie, who was still on the floor, writhing in pain. The aura started to intensify, and Marie felt herself slowly getting older.

"P-Phantom R...Help...me..." Marie said, barely raising her arm.

"Emily, get the bracelet off of Marie! Hurry!" Raphael said, still sparring with Napoleon.

Emily nodded, then ran over to Marie and used her sword to try and pry the skeleton bracelet off.

"Isaac put too much faith in you, thief." Napoleon said, getting a quick slash on Raphael's ribs, causing an ugly red line to appear.

Raphael flinched, the steel stinging like a fire. He then focused again, blocking another attack. Napoleon wouldn't give him any time to spare, making it impossible for Raphael to attack. He barely blocked Napoleon's attacks, slowly starting to get exhausted.

Emily finally succeeded in prying off the bracelet, it breaking in half. Marie then fell to the ground, barely alive.

Emily helped the weakened girl up, and slowly Marie stood on her own.

"Marie, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I-I am...I'm just really tired." Marie said, feeling her strength slowly return.

Napoleon then clutched his chest, eyes wide with pain.

"H-How! The bracelet...How did you destroy it?" Napoleon said, falling to the ground. Raphael held the sword up, standing over Napoleon. His face showed no emotion.

"Please, have mercy on me! I am not Napoleon. I am Leonard Bonaparte, a simple puppet. Please spare me! I promise to never bother you again!" Napoleon begged, eyes shining.

"Get out of my sight." Raphael said, serious.

"Thank you for your mercy, and allow me to give you a parting gift..._your death_." Napoleon said, gesturing to a chevalier behind him.

Raphael didn't notice the robot until its claws slashed his back, which sent him to the ground.

"Phantom R!" Marie yelled the chevalier about to finish its job.

* * *

"Ms, will my brother be alright?" Galileo asked, tapping a nurse's shoulder. The woman looked at him, and then sighed.

"We don't know. We have to examine him first. However, since we got him out so fast, he should probably survive."

Galileo nodded, and then sat down next to Charlie, who hadn't said anything. Vergier and Angel were off somewhere else, preparing for J.F's arrest and going through all the paperwork.

Charlie sat still, staring at the almost pure white of the infirmary.

_I hate all this white. It's supposed to make the place peaceful, but it's impossible to do that if a good friend of yours is possibly dying in the next room because of you. If Leonardo dies, I'll NEVER forgive myself._

She stared at Galileo, who was silently staring at the door where his brother was, and for once Charlie could see the blue irises that were usually hidden under his hat/hair. He was quiet, flipping his hat in the air once in a while.

"Galileo...I'm sorry for getting Leo hurt like this." Charlie said, folding her arms.

"Why? It wasn't your fault. In fact, you saved us. If you didn't stop those chevalier's from spawning, we would have been overpowered sooner or later." Galileo said.

"But if I had actually paid attention..." Charlie started.

"You never would have found the symbol. Besides, Leo will live this. I know he will." Galileo said, smiling.

"Speaking of that...do you know what he thinks of me?" Charlie asked, giving him the _You-Lie-You-Die_look.

Galileo paled. "Well..."

A nurse opened the door, and smiled.

"Sir? Your brother will be fine. Just a minor concussion. You can go in and see him, if you'd like."

Galileo walked in, with Charlie following. Leo was sitting on a hospital bed, staring out the window into the sky, silent.

"Leo! Are you alright?" Charlie asked, staring at him.

"I'll be fine. Just worried about Raphael and Marie. Those hanging gardens don't look that stable." He said, still staring out the window.

Charlie sat next to him, staring out the window as well.

"I was really worried for you, you know." Charlie said, almost silent.

"Why me? What about Phantom R and Marie?" Leo responded silent.

"Because...because...I feel...different around you." Charlie admitted, cheeks turning pink.

Leo didn't respond verbally. He simply pressed his lips on hers, silent. Galileo looked at the two smiling, until Vergier and Angel walked in.

* * *

Then it fell back, dissolving into dust. Emily helped Marie to Raphael's side, and then turned to Napoleon, who was typing some hurried things to the control panel, finally pressing a red button.

The hanging gardens started to shake, and it started to fall apart slowly.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET OFF HERE ALIVE!" Napoleon yelled, laughing insanely.

"Phantom R! Can you get up? We need to stop this thing from crumbling!" Emily said, helping the injured dancer to his feet. Raphael slowly stood by himself, feeling lightheaded. The bracelet began to shine brightly, the sword disappearing. Then it started to pulse, and Raphael could feel his energy returning.

_I can feel it... the energy of millions of people, all wishing that this would stop. I can feel their thoughts. I can feel the rhythm..._

Marie's violin started to glow, and a golden aura surrounded the both of them. Marie felt something else moving her hands, causing her to play.

Mastermind(Rhythm Thief)

As Raphael started to dance, he felt the hanging gardens stay together, united.

"What! Why do I have to keep killing you?" Napoleon yelled, drawing his sword.

"Let him dance." Emily said, drawing her own sword.

"Move out of my way. You do not know what you are messing with." Napoleon said, trying to walk past her.

"I _said_, .Dance!" Emily said, slashing forward.

The battle was split into two parts. The physical battle was between Emily and Napoleon. The spiritual battle was between Marie, Raphael, and the hanging gardens. If one part lost, the whole side would fail.

Emily fought, parrying and striking when necessary. Her sword had started to glow as well, its strikes becoming deadlier.

"You cannot win!" Napoleon cried, as the two went into a standstill. The sparks were flying off their swords, each side pushing to their limit.

"Y-You're right. I cannot win alone...But with the help of Marie and Raphael...You will lose!" Emily yelled, sending a slashing blow to Napoleon's chest.

Napoleon's eyes opened wide, and he grabbed his chest in pain, coughing.

"You cannot win...You think a simple dance will stop the one of the most dangerous weapons in the world?" Napoleon said, slashing back. This knocked Emily's sword out of her hands, and it skidded away to the far end of the platform. He then knocked her over, walking forward to Raphael and Marie.

"No! Raphael!" Emily yelled, running to get her sword.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Vergier asked calmly, startling both Leo and Charlie.

"Galileo, I...Have to show you something. _Away_from here." Angel said, laughing nervously, and taking Galileo to the door, and leading him outside.

"Angel...is Inspector Vergier going to hurt my brother?" Galileo asked, with a look of pure innocence.

Angel smirked. "I highly doubt it. When you're an only parent and you see your child kissing someone...it's really important, you know. You never know if it's just another person...Or if it's your soul mate."

"Angel...will I ever find someone? Most people pay attention to my brother, especially girls." Galileo said, sighing.

"Don't worry. Everyone has someone out there. You just have to find them." Angel said, staring out into the distance. "I'm still looking."

"Dad, before you do anything you might regret...If you try to harm Leo, Angel will hear it."

"Who said anything about hurting him? Killing him, maybe..." Vergier said, eyeing a now pale Leo.

" Hey! I heard that!" Angel said from outside.

Vergier laughed. "I was only kidding. However, I need to ask the both of you a question." He looked at the both of them. "Do you two care about each other?"

Both nodded, saying a synthesized yes.

"That's fine. You both may leave."

The two shared a slightly confused look, and walked out. Before Leo left, Vergier put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't mind you being with Charlie...But please keep her safe." Vergier asked. Leo nodded, and then walked out.

"So, no long prep talk about don't make any wrong choices?" Angel asked, smiling.

"No. I trust him. If it weren't for him, Charlotte would be crushed. I will not live forever, but before I go I need to make sure she is in good hands. Besides, they must be on good terms with each other. It reminds me of Emma and me...But there is something dreadful that J.F has revealed."

"What?" Angel asked, staring at the floating gardens outside.

"First we must wait, until Raphael, Marie, and Emily return. If what J.F says is true, they will know."

**End Chapter 15**

**Don't forget to read and review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Here it is…What you've all been waiting for…The Final Chapter. Thanks for staying until the end, folks. Now, for the Reviews:**

**Jazminewriter****: Thanks! So was I.**

**Justrockzyxxx: Thanks! Indeed it does…**

**Hollysong: Thanks! They make a nice couple. **

**Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Thanks! Here's the update, as promised!**

CHAPTER 16

"I should have killed you when our paths first crossed!" Napoleon yelled, rushing for Phantom R. His hand started to glow, and the dragon sword appeared, thought its glow was very dim. Keeping the hanging gardens airborne had drained almost all his energy, and he could barely block each attack. Soon the golden sword dissolved, and Raphael was defenseless. Napoleon gave him a sharp kick, and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Raphael!" Marie called, worried. Emily reached for her sword, trying not to knock it over the edge.

"Marie...I...I...Can't get up..." Raphael said weak.

_I guess this is it...I only wish I could have told Marie how I feel about her...I feel so weak..._

"It's time to make you suffer, thief." Napoleon said, taking out his sword and going toward Marie, with a malicious glare in his eye.

"No! Leave me alone!" Marie said, backing away, fearing for her life. She was backed into a wall, and Napoleon walked forward, intent to kill.

"Prepare to DIE!" Napoleon said, raising his sword over Marie.

"Marie...No..." Raphael said, barely standing up.

Napoleon's eyes widened, and he fell over, Emily holding a knife in her hand, face serious.

"I'm tired of this, Napoleon. You've hurt my friends and family enough. It's time to end this." Emily said, going over to grab her sword.

"No...He who laughs last...Laugh's best." Napoleon grabbed a pistol, and aimed it at Marie, loading it.

"Marie!" Emily said, dashing forward toward the two.

There was a shout, and someone fell to the ground.

Marie opened her eyes, fearing the worst. What she saw in front of her was even more terrible than she imagined.

Raphael was lying at her feet, and he wasn't moving.

Napoleon laughed, hitting something else on the control panel, and the place started to collapse. He then stumbled over to the edge, grinning.

"I've gotten rid of you all...Just to pave the road for the new emperor! I am not the real Napoleon. But it doesn't matter. In a few minutes, this place will explode, taking us all to our grave!" Napoleon said, jumping off the edge.

"Emily! Phantom R...Is he..." Marie said, holding his strangely still body.

Emily felt his chest, and a stain of red went on her gloves. She cursed, grabbing his body and tapping her watch hurriedly.

"Angel, get the airship over her _now._ This place is crumbling, and we don't have much time. Get some doctors ready. Raphael is in a very bad shape. He got shot, and the bullet is somewhere in his chest area." Emily said, running down the spiral staircase with Marie following.

"Be there as soon as possible." Angel replied, the watch going off.

"There's the way out!" Marie said, running forward.

"This will be very close. Jump!" Emily yelled, the two jumping just before the hanging gardens exploded in light. The two then fell through the sky, the place falling around them.

* * *

_Angel, where are you? _Emily thought, staring at the unconscious Raphael. _He'll die if he doesn't get any medical attention..._

The sound off propellers snapped Emily out of her thoughts, and the dark figure of the airship was below them, waiting.

"Marie, prepare for landing." Emily said, nodding at her. The two then landed on top of the airship, and met an anxious Angel, Charlie, Leo, Galileo, and Vergier with some doctors.

"Emily! Where's Rapha-...Oh, no...Get him attached to a heart monitor, NOW!" Angel ordered, the doctors hurriedly doing their jobs.

The doctors attached the heart monitor in seconds, the rapid beeps telling a surefire warning.

"We're losing him!" A doctor said, sweating.

"Raphael! Don't die, please!" Marie said, tears falling.

* * *

(Some hours later)

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Raphael lay in the hospital bed, breathing shallowly. A large bandage was attached to his chest, with many I.V needles attached to it. His eyes were closed, his hat rested next to him. The nurse looked at the sleeping boy kindly, and then walked outside to the full waiting room.

Marie was sitting silently, her eyes red from crying. Angel sat next to her, resting her arm around Marie's shoulder. Galileo sat next to Marie's other side, Leo, Charlie, and Vergier sat on a couch, and Emily leaned on the wall, staring out the window silently.

The nurse cleared her throat, seeing six pairs of eyes on her. Emily still stared at the window, looking uninterested.

"Will he be alright?" Angel asked, standing up.

"He's sleeping right now, but there is a slight problem. We ran out of the O- blood type blood, and that's the only one that Raphael can receive. We've sedated him right know, but he'll be critical condition if he doesn't get blood soon. Also, Raphael has a very contagious form of Malaria, and if you donate the way Raphael needs, there's a very high chance you'll get it." The nurse continued.

"I'll do it." Emily said, staring at the window.

"Emily, you don't have to do it, you know. That disease is deadly-" Angel protested.

"I _said_, I will do it. I could have stopped Napoleon from shooting him, but I didn't. If he dies because of my selfishness..." She sighed, and then looked at the nurse. "Shall we go and do the blood work?" She asked, following the nurse, and closing the door behind her.

"I'm worried for Emily. Something happened on the hanging gardens...And she feels she could have prevented it. Emily's fatal flaw... Is her regret. She couldn't stop our parent's deaths...But she always blamed herself..."

"It wasn't Emily's fault that Napoleon shot Raphael. It was mine. If I could have done something..." Marie started.

"Enough of the blame game. The important thing is we all made it out alive." Charlie said, folding her arms.

"She's right. J.F's in jail, and Napoleon's somewhere far, far away." Leo said, folding her arms.

"Speaking of that... why did Jean-Francois call you "Vigilant Vergier"?" Charlie asked.

"Angel can explain that." Vergier said, turning away.

"It's a funny story, actually. Vergier used to be an S.P.I.A. agent, like Emily and I. One of the top ten, in fact. Never lost a criminal he went after. That's actually how he met us, and your mother, Charlie." Angel said, smiling.

The nurse walked back in with Emily following.

"The transfusion was successful. You can go and see the patient now, but try not to disturb him." The nurse said, nodding at the door next to them.

Raphael's eyes slowly opened, and he saw the many faces of his friends, all looking at him worried.

"Oww...What happened?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing much. Just defeated an undead Napoleon, saved Marie's life, get shot in the chest..." Angel said, patting him on the back.

"You finally did it, Phantom. Napoleon's gone, and we're all here safe and sound." Charlie said, smiling.

"You have done well, Phantom. The constabulary is proud." Vergier said, nodding.

"Phantom, you did it. Now Napoleon is gone for good." Leo said, nodding.

"I wouldn't say that." Emily said, staring at the window, watching the repair crews slowly clean up the damage.

Vergier's face darkened. "So Napoleon told you the truth?" He asked.

Emily nodded. "It seems this was only a stage being set. The play and the villain have yet to be shown."

"Is that what J.F said?" Angel asked, somewhat worried.

"No. He said that his true ruler would destroy us all, and be the true world ruler." Vergier said, serious.

"Well, we'll fight him to the end. This battle has just begun, and we're not going backing out!" Angel said, folding her arms.

"But there is one thing...Whatever happened to my father?" Raphael asked.

"I think I can clear that up. Someone..._Special _gave it to me to deliver to you." Emily said, fishing a letter out of her pocket to give to Raphael.

The letter had no address, but some writing on the top.

_To Raphael. From Isaac._

"Raphael...It's from your father." Marie said. Raphael opened the letter slowly, everyone leaning in to see what the letter had written on it.

_Dear Raphael,_

_Be ready. The lion has awakened, and it is angry. Prepare yourself, for the battle is just about to begin._

_~Isaac._

"What does it mean?" Marie asked. Raphael's eyes narrowed, and then he spoke.

"The true Napoleon is angry...He's not going to stop until we're dead." Raphael said, sighing.

"Well, we'll just do all in our power to stop him. Guys, you think you can help me with something? I think I know how to find some information about this true Napoleon." Angel said. "Besides, Raphael needs his rest.

Everyone followed Angel out, except Marie, who walked up to Raphael.

"Raphael, I really wish there was a way to thank you...You've done so much for me, thank you doesn't seem enough..." Marie said, sighing. Raphael was silent, then pressing his lips on hers.

Marie's face flared, her cheeks becoming a bright, flushed, pink. She then pulled away, her face still flushed.

"Marie..." Raphael started, looking into her eyes.

"Raphael..." Marie said, looking into his eyes.

There was a slight knock at the door, and Galileo popped his head in, smiling.

"Guys, Angel and Emily are looking for you. Come on, it's important." Galileo said, opening the door to lead the two to the room.

Angel, Charlie, Emily, and Leo were sitting at a large computer, Angel typing up things at a rapid pace.

"Hey, guys. We've found some information on the fake Napoleon. Check it out." Angel said, rotating the computer so everyone else could see.

_Name: Leonard Bonaparte_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight:?_

_Location: Unknown_

_He always believed that he was the descendant of Napoleon, and wanted to be a ruler. He eventually did become the leader of something...A large France crime ring. He was on the top of Paris's top most wanted, but he disappeared from the radar just when the police were closing in._

"I also found some information on J.F." Charlie said, pointing at a link on the bottom of the page.

_Name: Jean Francois_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: ?_

_Location: La Santé Prison_

_At first he was a son of rich aristocrats, but the high life bored him, technology being more interesting, and then became a humble college professor, until he aspired to do more. He eventually became a criminal, his impressive technology pulling of some of the greatest heists in history. He was a key planner in the Mystere Incident. He was eventually captured by Inspector Vergier, with the help of some people who prefer to be anonymous. He is kept in the maximum security wing of La Santé Prison._

"Emily, how did you find that note?" Raphael asked.

Emily stared at him. "I didn't find it. Someone gave it to me, who I can assume is Isaac."

* * *

_Emily stared at a wall, silent. She couldn't remember anything, but some knight had freed her, and she'd wandered around the pure white building until she was at yet another dead end, and trying to figure out where to do next._

_She felt a presence behind her, and turned around, hands balled into fists._

_A man was behind her, holding a sealed letter. Red hair hung over one eye and the other was the same shade as Raphael's._

_He handed her the letter, then walked away. Emily held the letter in her hand, and then put it in her pocket._

* * *

"So he didn't say anything?" Angel asked.

"I don't remember. "

"She's right. My father wasn't the talkative type. Suddenly, Raphael grasped his hand in pain. The dragon bracelet had started to glow, and it had spread to his hand.

"Ow!" Raphael said, gripping his hand. The light was burning his hand, and then it stopped, leaving a mark of Tiamat on his hand.

"You Ok?" Angel asked, inspecting his hand. "Doesn't look like anything bad...Besides, Emily and I have to get going."

"You two are leaving?" Marie asked, sad.

"Unfortunately, yes. Until Napoleon shows his face, we'll have to work on some other out of the country. We're leaving in about an hour." Emily said, getting up and picking Midnight off the floor, petting her.

"Don't worry. You guys can email us anytime. We'll give you a heads up in case we stop back in Paris again." Angel said, smiling.

"We're going to land in front of the constabulary soon. You should probably gather your belongings." Emily said, walking away from the computer.

The airship landed, slowly shutting off the engines until it was silent, and a walkway extended from the bottom, with the whole group walking outside. Emily then pulled out six gold medals, with the initials S.P.I.A encrypted on it.

"These medals are given to people who have done a great deed, and benefited a city, country, and the world, even. You all have saved the world from a deadly threat, and I bestow you with these. These medals permanently ally you with S.P.I.A. If you're ever in a crisis, flash this and an agent will come to your aid. Phantom R, thanks to your bravery, you've earned yourself a full pardon for all your crimes. You'll never have to worry about being arrested by the constabulary again." Emily said, smiling.

Vergier sighed loudly.

_All this time I've chased him, and it ends here...But, I suppose it's for the best. _He thought, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I can't accept this." Raphael said, smirking.

"What? Why ever not?" Emily asked.

"In my opinion, it isn't fair to the constabulary. All this time they've been chasing me, and I can't get off that easily." Phantom R said, smiling.

"Well, it's your choice..." Emily said, scratching her head.

"You are over confident, Rhythm Thief. One day the constabulary will catch you...But today is not that day." Vergier said, smiling. "Besides, I have _other _thieves to worry about." He said, staring at Leo, who was leaning next to a smiling Charlie.

Another agent walked up to Angel and Emily, pointing at his watch. The two nodded at him.

"Well, I'm going to miss you all." Angel said, hugging everyone and ruffling Raphael's hair.

"Stay alive, champ. Galileo, remember what I told you." Angel said, smiling and walking into the airship.

Emily smiled, and then looked at the group.

"Au revior, Emily. This might be farewell." Raphael said, waving.

"Don't be so sure, Phantom R. Our paths may meet sooner than you think...But until then, Au Revior." Emily said, waving and walking inside the airship.

It then rose into the air, going high into the sky. It turned once, showing Angel waving out the window. Then it flew away, a shooting star in the evening sky.

"Emperor, your restoration is almost complete." A man said, kneeling. A mop of red hair hung over his face, leaving one of his chocolate brown eyes hidden.

"Good. Soon, the second phase of the plan will begin. It's a shame your son has made an enemy of us." A man said, staring. The symbol of Tiamat was on his chest, and one eye glowed.

"Yes, Emperor." The red haired man said, bowing.

_Raphael, I hope you received my letter. The true battle has just begun._

**The End...Or Is It?**

**The adventure is far from over! Look out for ****The Rhythm of the Heart II: The Seven Stones!**

**Rhythm Thief Main Theme Full (Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure)**

**Here's a sneak peek of the next part of the story!**

_Dear Raphael,_

_Long time no see, Champion. Unfortunately, now isn't the time for an introduction. Something very important has come up, and we have little time to explain. Can you meet me at the __Le Jules Verne's Restaurant for 3:00?_

_~ Your good friend Angel_

* * *

_"Long time no see, Angel." Raphael said, sitting at the table. The woman in the blue and white fedora smiled and took it off, revealing a head of orange hair._

_"It's been a long time, Phantom. Unfortunately, time is something we are now running out of. Did you know that Jean Francois was broken out of prison a week ago?" Angel asked, frowning._

_"He did? But that means..." Raphael started._

_"Yep. Napoleon has decided to make his move. The real one." Angel said, frowning._

* * *

_"Emily, do you know what Napoleon is planning?" Raphael said, leaning back on the couch._

_"Napoleon has obtained the King Cole's Crown, a very powerful relic. If Napoleon unlocks its true power, he would be immortal, with the power to cover the world in darkness." Emily said._

_"How does something have that kind of power?" Raphael asked._

_"Here's the legend of it. There was once a powerful king named Cole, who was peaceful. His kingdom reigned, and everything was good. However, neighboring kingdoms threatened war. So then he had his most trusted advisers forge seven weapons, each made to represent an element. With the power of all seven, he created the Dragon sword. It had the power of all, and no weakness. With it he vanquished the enemies, and the kingdom prospered. However, with his power, Cole became power hungry, and became an evil dictator, slowly destroying the kingdom. _

_Soon, the son of the blacksmith who forged the weapons stole them, and with his group of vigilante's, they rebelled against Cole. But he was too powerful, and they sealed him away inside his crown. Knowing the seal wouldn't last forever, they used the weapons as keys, and hid them all over the world." Emily said, serious._

_"So, it's a race to see who finds the keys first." Charlie said, folding her arms._

_"Indeed. But the world and our lives are at stake." Leo said, folding his arms._

**There will be new friends...**

_"Bian?" Galileo asked in surprise._

_"Gal?" The girl replied._

_"What happened to you? I haven't seen you in years!" Galileo said, smiling at the girl._

**There will be new foes...**

_"How could you do this to me?!" Emily asked, barely surviving the chevalier's onslaught. Bruises and gashes covered her, and she felt extremely faint._

_He turned away, trying to block out her words. _

_"Can't you see, Emily? He doesn't, and NEVER cared for you. But that doesn't matter." The other man said, making a bow and arrow appear._

_"You're a cold blooded liar." Emily said, gritting her teeth as she tried to endure her pain._

_"Say goodbye, Emily." The man said, pulling the bow back and firing._

_Emily fell to the ground, a red stain forming on her shoulder. _

_"...I trusted you..." Emily said weak. Her purple eyes narrow, trying to hide the tears._

**There will be pain...**

_"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE MOMENT WE MET!" Angel yelled, pulling the bow back._

_"Now, Angel. You don't have to do this. I could give you something you've always wanted." The man said, smiling evilly._

_"You can't give me back my parents." Angel said, glaring._

_"I can give you something even better... I can give you HIM back..."_

_Angel's eyes turned red, filling with tears. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, pulling the bowstring as far back as possible._

**Then there will be one choice that will decide everything.**

_The purple energy surrounded Raphael, and he fell to the ground in pain. The master sword bounced from his hand, landing at Marie's feet._

_"M-Marie...You know what you have to do..." Raphael said weak._

_Marie's eyes widened. "No...I can't!"_

**Want to know what happens? Then keep a look out for the ****The Rhythm of the Heart II: The Seven Stones! Don't forget to review!**


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/N: Hey guys. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Anyway, just making an OFFICIAL announcement. THERE IS A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! And a sequel to that, if people like it enough. **

**THE LINK TO IT IS HERE: s/9194459/1/The-Rhythm-Of-The-Heart-II-The-Search- For-The-Seven-Stones**

**Oh, and to the people who read chapter 1 : Chapter WILL be out around the weekend. Sorry about it taking so long. I decided to change my original plan, so yeah….LATER!**


End file.
